Marzo con M de Marinette
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: A veces son necesario los cambios profundos, de esos que destruyen el alma y te la vuelven a crear. Marinette había decidido cortar de manera tajante con todo lo que la distraía de su misión. Cuando el primer paso fue efectuado, todo lo que siguió después, le hace ver la vida de otra forma/ Especial Mensual de Marinette! #marinettelove2020 [31/31] [Reto Cumplido]
1. Día 01: Nuevos Comienzos

**Yo otra vez y con un especial de Marinette :O**

**Tras el capitulo, más información.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nuevos Comienzos**

**Día 1**

**Palabras: 598**

* * *

Esa semana era la última de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano.

Marinette estaba tan relajada que sus compañeros encontraron curioso que los macarrones, que trajo para compartir, aún estuvieran en la caja y no regados por el piso después del pie que le había puesto Chloé para que tropezara, como normalmente lo haría. Sin embargo, ahí estaba la chica de coletas muerta de la risa sentada en el escalón con la caja de macarrones intacta.

Sus compañeros no pudieron evitar aplaudir tal hazaña. Ella se puso de pie y dejó la caja en su escritorio.

—Si alguien quiere, puede venir por el macarrón —y tras eso, se acomodó en su asiento, por una vez, no iba a servirles a sus compañeros, si querían lo que ella había traído para compartir, debían moverse un poco para variar, ¿no?

Para suerte de ella, sus compañeros amaban tanto los macarrones de la panadería que, rápidamente, se vio rodeada de los chicos que ordenadamente sacaron de a uno cada macarrón. Cuando todos volvieron a sus puestos, Nino, Alya y Adrien se acomodaron para tomar el suyo, Nino tomó uno verde, Alya uno anaranjado y Adrien se quedó viendo los tres que quedaban, uno era naranja, el otro rosado y el último verde. Le extrañó no ver en esa caja alguno de sus favoritos, elevó la mirada hacia sus compañeros, pero ninguno parecía habérselo llevado.

—Esta vez… —comentó, viendo cual tomar—, ¿no venían de maracuyá?

—Ya no los hacemos—comentó Marinette con una sonrisa—. Los macarrones con sabores especiales ahora se harán por encargo —informó— por lo que, a partir de ahora, solo hay macarrones simples.

Adrien tomó uno verde, algo confundido y giró sin decir nada más. Hace días que notaba que Marinette estaba algo reacia a compartir con él, como si quisiera levantar una pared ¿Realmente ahora si no le caía bien? ¿Qué habría hecho?

—Chica —Alya, se le acercó para preguntarle a que se debió ese espectáculo. Marinette alzó la ceja derecha, sin comprender que era lo extraño de todo eso— ¿Por qué ya no hay de su macarrón favorito?

—Alya —Marinette apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de su mejor amiga—, estoy tratando de llevar a cabo un proceso espiritual con mi madre —comentó, a media voz pero que fácilmente los chicos frente a ellas pudieran escuchar—, puede que me notes un poco extraña por unos días, pero te prometo que a la vuelta de vacaciones seré la Marinette animada que les agrada a todos. ¿Me tendrás paciencia?

Alya no se terminó de convencer, pero la abrazó.

—De acuerdo, tienes todo mi apoyo.

—Tú puedes, Marinette —comentó Nino que aún estaba mirándolas, luego codeó a Adrien, éste volteó a mirar a la de ojos celestes un tanto cohibido, pero afirmó, lejos de encontrar la pared, encontró una bonita sonrisa de su compañera.

—Por supuesto, si necesitas algo, solo pídelo —comentó el rubio, un tanto aliviado de saber que no era algo contra él, estaba en un proceso igual que él… pero el de ella parecía ser mucho más profundo.

—Gracias, Adrien —afirmó. Cuando vio la sonrisa del rubio antes de girar, miró a Alya una vez más.

—¿Qué? —consultó las de lentes, mientras Marinette se señalaba las mejillas que estaban tan pálidas como su actual tono de piel.

—No me sonrojé —susurró, llevando las manos a sus mejillas y luego bajándolas hacia su corazón, el cual estaba tranquilo.

Observó al rubio frente a ella y sonrió, notando que la meditación estaba finalmente cumpliendo su función. Dejar ir… era lo mejor para nuevos comienzos.

* * *

.

* * *

.

**❀ Aclaraciones de este especial ❀**

❀ Marzo con M de Marinette, es el mes donde se celebra y reconoce a Marinette durante 31 días.

❀ Como es típico en mí, enlacé todos los días para armar una historia.

.

❀La historia se divide en tres escenas principales :

✿✿✿Marinette superando y acomodando sus responsabilidades.

✿✿✿Marinette recibiendo la visita de la Orden de Guardianes.

✿✿✿Marinette como organizadora del Baile Escolar.

.

❀Cada capitulo tendrá una variable significativa de palabras: Pueden ir desde los 100 a los 1000, depende como sea necesario para la historia.

.

❀Aunque cada capitulo está entrelazado, la mayoría son autoconclusos.

.

❀¡Es un fic sin Ship! Así que aunque Adrien aparezca o Chat Noir, he tratado de que siempre sea un trato amistoso, sin rosar en lo "amoroso"

.

❀Fecha de Publicación: 1 de Marzo 2020

.

❀Fecha de Terminación: 31 de Marzo 2020

.

❀HT de la actividad: #marinettelove2020 #marinettemarch 2020

.

❀Palabras de este capitulo: _**598**_

.

❀La siguiente actualización: _**Día 02: Dejándolo ir**_

.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

.

❀Aquatic❀

.

1 de Marzo 2020


	2. Día 02: Dejándolo Ir

**.**

**¡Día dos, en marcha!**

**.**

* * *

**Dejándolo ir**

**Día 2**

**Palabras: 281**

* * *

…

Aquella noche no había podido dormir mucho por culpa del dolor de cabeza que se autorregaló utilizando diluyente a última hora del día.

No era excusa que quería eliminar cuanto rastro hubiera de su obsesión por Adrien Agreste cuanto antes, pero eso había sido demasiado.

En el suelo de su habitación se encontraba el viejo calendario donde anteriormente tenía anotada las actividades del rubio, ahora estaba blanco y, por suerte, el diluyente le había ayudado a quitar las calcomanías que le había puesto.

Faltaban pocos días para sus vacaciones, así que usaría ese calendario para sus propios planes, para organizar su tiempo y poder equilibrar las responsabilidades con las que ahora cargaba.

La luz de un celular iluminó su rostro mientras pasaba las fotos con el dedo índice, sabía que Hawk Moth y Mayura ahora tenían una ventaja, pues habían conseguido las notas que el maestro Fu había logrado traducir, pero la jovencita nunca esperó que el maestro le dejara a ella una copia en su celular, oculto en el gramófono.

Aspiró profundo.

Extrañaba bastante al maestro Fu, sus consejos y sus palabras de aliento. Necesitaba escucharlo decir que todo saldría bien, que ella era valiente y poderosa. Que nunca antes una portadora había sido tan capaz de conseguir tantas cosas…

Cerró los ojos, guardando el celular bajo la almohada.

Ella era capaz de muchas cosas, entonces, ¿por qué dejarlo ir era tan difícil?

Se sentó en su cama, se colocó en posición de meditación y aspiró profundo, enderezando la espalda.

—Sí te hace daño, no es necesario… —se dijo a sí misma, como un mantra—. Necesitas soltarlo, Marinette… porque necesitamos las dos manos para sostener nuestra responsabilidad como Ladybug.

* * *

.

* * *

Y aquí estamos con el capitulo número dos.

No es fácil dejar ir un amor que parece no estar destinado a ser, ¿no?

Marinette solo está empezando con su vida... Tiene mucho que aprender aún...

¡No se lo pierdan!

Gracias por sus reviews a:

laurenlmprincess - ChrisBooth-Grey - Tecupi - Buttercup77 - Arashi Shinomori - Xiang Li 17

.

**Palabras: _281_**

**Próximo Capitulo: _Día 03 - Vacaciones_**

.

¡Gracias por leer!

.

2 de Marzo 2020


	3. Día 03: Vacaciones

**.**

**3 de Marzo**

**3 de Este fic**

**.**

* * *

**Vacaciones **

**Día 3**

**Palabras: 232**

* * *

Si algo amaba Marinette de las vacaciones era quitar la alarma de su celular. ¿Era una satisfacción saber que no debía madrugar? ¡Claro que sí!

Con una sonrisa de puro goce, quitó las cinco alarmas que tenía para despertar cada día escolar. Bueno, cinco eran un poco exageradas, siendo que las cancelaba todas y cada una de ellas, pero bueno… el icono del reloj desapareció de las notificaciones y se echó en su cama a dormir.

—Marinette —Tikki apareció ante ella, la miraba tan seria que Marinette supuso que ya no podría dormir si se movía de su posición—, me alegra que tengas tus vacaciones, pero recuerda que prometiste empezar a entrenar.

—Lo sé —afirmó, manteniéndose acostada, pero elevó su índice derecho hacia el tragaluz sobre su cama—. Mañana cuando despierte, haré mi calendario. Ya está seco, ya le puse nuevas pegatinas y me quedó hermoso —movió la mano para señalar a la Kwami con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados—. Mañana, seré toda tuya, Tikki —bostezó—. Pero ahora, en este preciso momento, solo soy de mi linda almohada.

Y ante la sorpresa de la Kwami de la Creación, Marinette se quedó dormida profundamente en cuestión de segundos. Sonrió y voló hasta acostarse con ella, para dormir también.

Marinette había pasado por unos días bastantes agitados, pero estaba feliz de verla mejorar cada día más.

Y sabía que estás vacaciones iban a ser muy productivas, podía sentirlo.

* * *

.

* * *

¡Y llegamos al capitulo 3!

¿Qué aventuras les esperan a Marinette ahora que está de vacaciones?

¡No se las pierdan!

_**Palabras: **__**2**__**38**_

_**Próximo Capitulo: **__**Día 04 - Masa**_

.

¡Gracias por leer!

Y especial agradecimiento a: **_ChrisBooth-Grey - laurenlmprincess - Xiang Li 17 - Chica Cuervo - karen Agreste - Tecupi_**

.

3 de Marzo 2020


	4. Día 04: Masa de Pan

**.**

**Nuevo día, nuevo capitulo**

**.**

**;)**

* * *

**Masa **

**Día 4**

**Palabras: 347**

* * *

Desde el momento en que Marinette logró convencer a su abuelo de reunirse cada dos domingos en casa a cocinar todos justos, había creado con él y su padre una especie de competencia a ver quién de los tres cocinaba el mejor pan.

Curiosamente, siempre era su padre quien ganaba, pero para esta ocasión se había preparado mejor.

Estuvo viendo trucos en internet, observando a su abuelo con detenimiento, incluso hasta había decidido espiar a su máximo oponente. Tom observaba a su hija sin decir nada, después de todo, era culpa de él que la niña fuera tan competitiva.

Y para qué andar con cosas, ¡a él le encantaba que fuera así!

Ese domingo, cuando los tres se pusieron a preparar sus panes, Marinette sorprendió a ambos Dupain, tomando su masa y azotándola contra la mesa, y dándole puñetazos como si fuera alguien que odiaba mucho.

—¿Hija? —consultó Tom, algo asustado por el comportamiento de su pequeña.

—Dicen que el secreto… —tomó la masa y la volvió a azotar— está en la masa y yo, voy a ganar…

No dijeron nada más, ambos hicieron sus panes y lo pusieron a cocinar.

Cuando Sabine y Alya, que estaba de visitas, probaron los panes, encontraron que, sin duda, el de Marinette era el mejor, había salido esponjoso y la miga estaba suave.

—¡Ya lo sabía! —exclamó, elevando los brazos por verse victoriosa nuevamente ante su padre— ¡El secreto estaba en la masa!

—¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? —consultó Alya, Marinette miró a su padre y a su abuelo y sonrió.

—No tengo la fuerza de ellos dos, para darle calor a la masa y que la levadura funcioné correctamente, así que la azoté y la golpeé para ayudarla a incorporar oxígeno y taran…

Rolland observó a su nieta y sonrió con orgullo, mientras Tom en medio de su llanterío por haber perdido otra vez contra su hija, festejaba internamente por la elocuencia de ésta.

Marinette llevó las manos a su cintura, dejando que la alaben por obtener el título al mejor pan de los Dupain, al menos por dos semanas.

* * *

.

* * *

Marinette acaba de derrotar a su padre y a su abuelo haciendo Pan... ¿Podrá mantener en humor para seguir en el podio? xD

Como verán, las vacaciones de Marinette están bastante tranquilas... por el momento. Aunque quien sabe que pueda pasar después...

¡No se lo pierdan!

Palabras: 347

Próximo Capitulo: Día 05 - Niñera

.

¡Gracias por leer!

Y gracias por sus reviews: laurenlmprincess - karen Agreste - Chica Cuervo - Swiftaculous901 - Manu

.

4 de Marzo 2020


	5. Día 05: Niñera

**Ya día 5...**

**Me he metido a tantos retos este año, que siento que el año se me está yendo de las manos... **

**.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Niñera **

**Día 5**

**Palabras: 411**

* * *

Se podría decir que Marinette era una gran emprendedora desde muy joven, pero al ir dándose a conocer, le habían salido trabajos que le otorgaban los Euros suficientes para comprar sus cosas, sin necesidad de pedirle dinero a sus padres.

Contaba con las comisiones creativas para Jagged Stone, los pedidos de máscaras de los fans de Kitty Section, del cual era la única promotora encargada del merchandising del grupo, y de su página web donde subía sus diseños, que habían conseguido gran repercusión, sobre todo, lo que más rápido se le había escurrido de sus dedos como si fuera arena, era lo colección que había creado para Adrien, cada prenda que colocó en línea, se vendía con gran rapidez.

Estaba sorprendida, pero Tikki le recordaba que la ropa había sido diseñada con cariño y que eso se expresaba, sin duda, en cada puntada, por lo que eran prendas ideales para dárselas a un ser querido.

Quizás sea cierto, pero lo que sí estaba claro, era que los recursos para invertir en nuevas telas no le faltaban.

Otra fuente de dinero que tenía una vez al mes, era trabajando como Niñera. Cuando era más joven, lo solía hacer de forma gratuita, pero Nadja Chamack había comenzado de a poco a pagarle, hasta que finalmente terminó creándole un pequeño salario dependiendo cuantas horas cuidara a Manon al mes.

Para su suerte, la niña que antes era muy hiperactiva, empezó a tranquilizarse y era más simple de cuidar, sobre todo cuando Marinette finalmente decidió revelarle los secretos de sus muñecas de trapo y empezaron a hacerlas juntas.

—Las muñecas de super héroes te quedan tan bonitas, Marinette —comentó encantada, mientras abrazaba la de Ladybug que ella había logrado hacer, no estaba tan bien hecha como la Marionetista que había hecho Marinette, pero había sido su logro personal.

—Sí —comentó, observándolas— ¿Crees que si las subo a mi página las vendería?

Manon asintió con emoción.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó, apretando sus puños frente a ella— ¡Yo compraría mi versión akumatizada! —Marinette observó la muñeca que tenía en sus manos y se la pasó—. Pero, ahora no tengo dinero.

—Es un regalo de la mejor niñera del mundo —exclamó, la de ojos celestes con una sonrisa. Manon tomó la muñeca y se lanzó sobre Marinette, ambas rieron felices por lograr algo juntas.

Esa noche, Marinette subió a su página, la pareja que tenía de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Al regresar de bañarse, habían sido vendidas.

* * *

.

* * *

Y ahora un día más se ha ido xD

Cuando hice este capitulo, había pensado en como deshacerme de los regalos que Marinette le hizo a Adrien... ¿Por qué no venderlos en la página que iba a crear en Reflekdoll? xD Así tiene dinero y espacio, pues ahora hice que en el baúl guardara la caja de Miraculous :O

Palabras: 411

Próximo Capitulo: Día 06 - Doble Vida

.

¡Gracias por leer!

Gracias por sus reviews a: Manu - laurenImprincess - karen Agreste - Tecupi - Swiftaculous901

.

5 de Marzo 2020


	6. Día 06: Doble vida

**.**

**6 de 31**

**.**

**¡Ya tenemos un quinto de este especial online!**

* * *

**Doble Vida **

**Día 6**

**Palabras: 139**

* * *

Una de las cosas más difíciles de ser una superheroina era sin duda, la de mantener su doble vida. Era fácil cuando estaba en el colegio o iba y venía por distintas actividades, pero cuando estaba de vacaciones, cuando estaba todo el día con su madre era algo bastante difícil de realizar.

Odiaba tener que mentir por todo, buscar escusas para poder hacerle frente a este desafío. Pero, cuando veía a la persona salvada, cuando chocaba puños con Chat Noir después de un trabajo realizado con satisfacción, el resto parecía insignificante.

Para Marinette, ser Ladybug le generaba miles de sacrificios y problemas a nivel social y familiar, pero la sensación que la acompañaba cada vez que derrotaba uno de los planes de Hawk Moth, era un buen precio por todo lo demás.

* * *

.

* * *

Éste es uno de los pocos capitulos que tienen poco más de 100 palabras :)

Palabras: 139

Próximo Capitulo: Día 07: Memes

.

¡Gracias por leer!

Gracias por los reviews: MeimiCaro - Manu - laurenlmprincess - Tecupi - karen Agreste

.

6 de Marzo 2020


	7. Día 07: Memes

**.**

**¡Y cumplimos una semana de publicación!**

**.**

**A leer **

* * *

**Memes**

**Día 7 **

**Palabras: 649**

* * *

…

Era la primera hora libre que tenían desde que volvieron a clases, hace dos días atrás. Kim estaba bastante animado junto con Alix contándole que habían hecho unos memes del salón en sus vacaciones. Todos los miraron medio desconfiados, pero ellos insistían que eran divertidos.

Kim le pasó el pack de memes a los chicos y Alix a las chicas. No querían compartirlo en el grupo interno para que fuera más divertido el asunto.

Observaron como cada uno veía los memes con distintas reacciones, algunos sonreirán, otros fruncían el ceño y otros se descostillaban de risa, como Nino, que fue el primero que envió un meme al grupo.

Era una imagen de Adrien con la frase «Fresco… como lechuga»

Todos se rieron, menos Adrien que miró a su amigo de reojo, inmediatamente mando uno de Nino con la palabra «Qué hay de nuevo viejo» muy estilo Bugs Bunny, nuevamente las risas se escucharon en todo el salón.

Luego le siguió una imagen de Alya con su celular diciendo «Esto quedará para la posteridad»

Todo era divertido entre todos, hasta que Chloé mando uno de Marinette en el suelo con la frase «La basura no se levanta»

El grupo miró a la rubia con cierto recelo, pero cuando pensaban que Marinette iba a bajonearse o sentirse mal, observaron cómo, rápidamente, un nuevo meme apareció en la pantalla de todos.

Era Chloé con una frase típica de ella «Ridículo», pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo. Llegó otro de Chloé con la frase «Un villano siempre será villano»

Alix y Kim se miraron, Ni el de "la basura" ni el de "villano" eran de ellos, ¿qué estaba pasado? ¿Hasta ellas se tenían frases? Menos mal que lo hicieron tamaño memes y no tamaño stickers…

El siguiente mensaje de Marinette grupal generó un «oh» que sorprendió a todos, Marinette usó el meme de Max diciendo «No puedo argumentar nada contra esa lógica» Y luego, envió un: "Y por eso ya no eres más Queen Bee"

Silencio era lo único que había en el salón, solo levantaron la mirada de sus móviles para ver a Marinette en su teléfono y a Chloé furiosa.

—¿Qué dijiste, Panadera? —protestó Chloé en voz alta, pero Marinette ni se molestó en mirarla, texteando en su teléfono, en busca de crear otro meme de forma rápida.

El último meme que llegó era una foto de Audrey Bourgeois con la palabra «Despedida»

Chloe indignada salió de la sala mientras todos observaban a Marinette con cierto temor, ella guardó su teléfono celular y miró a Alya.

—¿Qué?

—Chica, eso fue…

—Extremo —la interrumpió Adrien—. Creo que Chloé se fue herida.

—Para variar —Marinette miró a Adrien con una sonrisa— ¿Sabes cuántas personas han salido de la sala así por Chloé? Y las veces que salí yo así, ¿qué? ¿No importa? —consultó—. Ella lastima a miles de personas a su antojo y nadie le puede decir nada, ¿Por qué es tu amiga de la infancia?

—No, pero…

—Adrien —lo interrumpió ahora ella—, quizás para ti, Chloé sea importante, pero para mí han sido años y años de soportar humillaciones, insultos y golpes, y sabes ¿qué? Se acabó. Le he dado oportunidades, he querido acercarme y tratar de que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero nada sirvió. Así que quizás con un poco de su propia medicina, pueda comprender que en la vida no se puede ir pisoteando a la gente como se te de la gana solo porque tienes un poco más de dinero que el resto. ¡La tiranía de Chloé se acabó!

Adrien no supo que responder, pero el curso sí, que se levantó en euforia a festejar a la chica.

Marinette se levantó y les hizo un par de reverencias a sus compañeros.

A partir de ahora, no se iba a dejar pisotear nunca más.

¡Ahora era una nueva Marinette!

* * *

.

* * *

Ahora, sí...

¿Creen que Marinette se pasó de lista con Chloé?

¿Por qué esa mentalidad de no querer dejarse pisotear por ella?

Verá, este capitulo pertenece a otro de los arcos de la historia. De hecho es la pieza 20 del rompecabezas, donde Marinette ya tuvo un cambio de mentalidad gigantesca por algo que le dijo Chloé en la pieza 1 que aun no publico.

No justifica su acción, pero sí algo pasó entre Doble Vida y Meme para que Marinette tomara mucho valor a su vida ;)

.

Estén atentos.

.

**Palabras:****_ 649_**

**Próximo: ****Despedida.**

.

Gracias por leer~

Gracias por los reviews a: Tecupi y a laurenImprincess

.

Aquatic~

.

7 de Marzo 2020


	8. Día 08: Despedida

**.**

**Empezamos una nueva semana...**

**.**

* * *

**Despedida**

**Día 8 **

**Palabras: 306**

* * *

El Guardián que había llegado a probar si Marinette había sido esa niña mencionada en la antigüedad para darle otra era a la Orden de Guardianes de Los Miraculous debía regresar al Templo a dar las buenas nuevas.

Marinette no solo era la persona que buscaban, sino que además había conseguido cumplir con las pruebas de enfrentar el pasado y el presente con sabiduría. No podía estar más orgulloso de haber sido el encargado de darle el poder máximo que pudiera obtener el Miraculous de la Creación.

Confianza era lo que más emanaba esa joven.

Los padres de Marinette antes de la despedida, decidieron hablar con él en la panadería.

—Entonces, ¿mi hija si era esa niña de la profecía que sería importante para el mundo? —preguntó en chino. El hombre afirmó con la cabeza.

—Lo es —confirmó.

Sabine apretó los labios evitando llorar.

—Su hija es esa elegida que buscábamos hace siglos…—ante aquellas palabras, las lágrimas finalmente se soltaron de los ojos de Sabine—… por favor, cuídenla mucho, hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tom, solo entendiendo algunas palabras—. ¿Mi Marinette si es una candidata a ayudar a Ladybug y a Chat Noir? —el guardián negó con la cabeza— ¿No?

—Ellos serán los que la ayuden a ella —y tras esas palabras, le dio una reverencia agradeciendo todo lo que hicieron esa semana por él.

Tras la despedida, los padres de Marinette se abrazaron, pues sabían que a partir de ahora debían procurar ayudar a su hija lo más que pudieran.

En su habitación, la joven diseñadora observaba, desde el balcón, como el monje se retiraba.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Marinette —exclamó Tikki, poniéndose en su hombro.

—Yo también estoy orgullosa de mi misma —dijo con una sonrisa, elevando la mirada al cielo—. Muy orgullosa.

* * *

.

* * *

Y adivino a que todos quedaron .-. ¿Qué?

Este es uno de los días de la historia que quedaba más colgado xD Es el último cap del arco dos dentro de este fic y él primero en ser revelado...

Para que entiendan un poco, porque no se dejó pisotear por Chloé en el capitulo anterior. Ella viene de enfrentar en sus vacaciones la prueba de la Orden de Miraculous y se dio cuenta que su vida si estaba enlazada a los Miraculous mucho más de lo que creía.

Fu ya se lo había dicho, ella era la clave.

¡Ahora a esperar a ver cuales fueron esas pruebas!

.

**Palabras: 305**

.

**Próximo Capitulo: ****_Tio Jagged_**

.

Gracias por leer!

.

Gracias por sus reviews a: laurenImprincess - tecupi - karen Agreste - Dessirenya

.

Aquatic~

.

8 de Marzo 2020


	9. Día 09: Tio Jagged

**.**

**09 de 31...**

**Vamos avanzando.**

**.**

* * *

**Tío Jagged**

**Día 09 **

**Palabras: 430**

* * *

Si había un cliente que Marinette adoraba era Jagged Stone.

Aquel rockero se habia convertido en su cliente predilecto después de los lentes que le había creado hace tiempo atrás. Luego de eso, se habia encargado de toda su imagen digital, como ahora que, aunque subió junto con Penny de golpe a su habitación, parecía encantado con la comisión para el siguiente álbum que había terminado de hacer.

Una imagen entre morado y negro que enloqueció al guitarrista en cuanto la vio.

—¡Oh, Marinette! —dijo admirando la portada de su disco—. Es hermoso.

—Me alegro que te guste —contestó con una simple sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba eufórica.

—No hay duda de que sabes reflejar muy bien el estilo Jagged —luego de eso, le hizo un gesto a Penny, para que cancelara los honorarios de la joven.

Ella aceptó el dinero, con una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Qué bonito! —dijo de pronto Penny, que al girar sobre sus pies notó el vestido blanco sobre el maniquí— ¿Algún trabajo?

—No —Marinette negó con la cabeza—. Iba a ser mi vestido del baile de mi colegio, pero ya no lo haré. Habrá una temática Blanco, Negro por un accidente que ocurrió.

—Oh —Penny bajó la mirada con algo de pena, sintiendo que había cometido una equivocación.

—¿Y por qué no lo terminas? —preguntó el músico, observándolo—. Me imagino que te quedará tan divino como todo lo que haces.

—Es que… —bajó la mirada aún más apenada—, la verdad no quiero ir, todos tienen parejas y yo…

—Oh —Penny y Jagged se miraron— ¿Nadie ha querido ir contigo?

—Hay una opción, si —dijo, apretando levemente el puño derecho—. Pero, no quiero siempre invitarlo porque no tengo de otra…

—Ya veo —Penny abrazó la Tablet y quedó pensativa, Jagged observó a ambas mujeres que lo acompañaban, después el vestido y luego volvió su mirada a Marinette.

—¿Y si lo terminas de aquí al viernes y yo te acompaño?

—¿Qué?

—Eso —dijo el guitarrista, tomando a Marinette por los hombros—, me haría bien, sentir la vibra de la juventud en mi ser otra vez —comentó con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parece? Deja que tu tío Jagged te salve una vez.

Marinette observó al musico, luego a Penny que parecía estar de acuerdo con esa locura, regreso su mirada a Jagged Stone y afirmó.

—¡Esta bien, lo intentaré!

—¡Así me gusta, Marinette! —exclamó, quitando las manos de los hombros de la chica para hacer la señal del rock&roll—. ¡Ese es el estilo, Jagged!

* * *

.

* * *

Y aquí tenemos otra pieza del rompecabezas, lamento confundirlos, prometo que el mes Adrinette ya no será así de desordenado y me guiaré por el orden establecido xD

Palabras: 430

Próxima Capitulo: 10. Alterego

.

¡Nos leemos!

Gracias por los reviews: laurenImprincess - Tecupi - Xiang Li 17

.

09 de Marzo 2020


	10. Día 10: Alterego

**.**

**¡Un tercio del reto cumplido!**

* * *

**Alter Ego**

**Día 10 **

**Palabras: 803**

…

Decir que la visión de sus vidas pasadas le había hecho un bien a Marinette, sería una gran mentira. Pues, después de conocer a esas dos personas que compartieron alma con ella, no había podido parar de pensar, con qué tipo de portador de Plagg se encontraba ella ahora.

Sabía que su versión china había sido muy feliz con él, diferente a la mosquetera que había muerto en sus manos. Para Marinette, el tema de Chat Noir era muy complicado por todas las cosas que sabía de su relación: Un beso consensuado en medio de una laguna mental y un futuro colapsado por el amor que se supone en algún momento ambos sentirán por el otro.

Hasta el momento, no le había prestado atención al ¿Por qué ella estaba enamorada de Chat Noir en ese futuro? ¿En qué minuto su corazón cambió de Adrien a Chat Noir?

Si antes aquellas dudas estaban en el fondo de su corazón, ahora habían emergido con más fuerza que nunca.

¿Sería que su relación con este portador del Gato Negro era un punto entremedio de sus otras vidas? Un amor prohibido…

Giró sobre su cama y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

Pensar en amores prohibidos le recordaba a Adrien y había evitado recordarlo todas sus vacaciones.

Un toquido a su trampilla le indicó que no era hora para seguir lamentándose. Se sentó, limpió las mejillas con el revés de sus manos y con decisión, bajó a donde sus padres y el Guardian Huan la esperaban.

Hoy la iba a enfrentar al presente, por lo que creía que la haría hablar con Ladybug. La pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Cuando sus padres la dejaron sola con el Guardian, Marinette no se aguantó la pregunta que venía dándole vuelta.

—¿Los antiguos portadores sabían su verdadera identidad? —Huan afirmó, haciendo que la de ojos celestes llevara su mano a los labios pensativa.

—La regla de no saber sus identidades secretas se instaló después de lo que pasó Eléonore —informó corriendo la mirada—. Como él conocía su identidad secreta, la esperó para encontrarla sin sus poderes activos para atacar.

—Oh —Marinette ya no quiso saber de eso, la hacía poner incomoda, porque los recuerdos de Chat Blanc todavía la rodeaban y ni hablar de esa escena que presenció.

—Necesito que tomes esto —le dijo el guardián entregándole una pluma—. Supongo que en tu habitación debes tener un espejo de cuerpo entero —ante la afirmación, el guardián permaneció en silencio, pensando las palabras a usar— debes ver tu reflejo en él… Si haces bien los pasos, la imagen del reflejo mostrará tu Alter Ego.

Marinette afirmó y subió hacia su habitación agitando entre sus dedos la pluma. Se paró frente al espejo y simplemente esperó, mientras seguía girando la pluma entre sus dedos, hasta que su apariencia en el espejo cambió, dejándole ver a Ladybug. Por un solo momento, al verla, sintió que eran dos personas totalmente distintas.

—No sé que decir —se dijo en voz alta, su reflejo en el espejo sonrió.

—Si tú no tienes nada que decir, entonces, lo diré yo —la señaló y se señaló—. Tú y yo somos la misma persona, ambas somos Marinette Dupain Cheng, lo único en que nos diferenciamos es en esta máscara —la señaló y luego hizo aparecer su Yoyo— y en este yoyo mágico.

—Pero…

—Lo sé, a veces te cuesta aceptar que somos la misma persona, pero esta persona que soy, depende siempre de ti. No puedo ser una buena superheroina si mi versión civil no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y valiosa.

—Ladybug… —Marinette se sintió bastante emocionada de sus palabras.

—Necesito que siempre recuerdes esto: Tú eres Ladybug, sin ti no soy nada. El Miraculous de la creación solo potencia dones que tú tienes; sin tus habilidades, sin tu confianza y poder de liderazgo no seríamos nada.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—No sabemos que pueda pasar en el futuro —le recordó—. Pero ahora, en nuestro presente, debes tomarle el peso a lo que tú eres y no a lo que las demás personas piensan o creen de ti. París te necesita, la Orden y el pasado también, pero quienes más te necesitan son tus padres y amigos, y ellos no necesitan a Ladybug, necesitan a Marinette.

—Yo…

—¡Todo estará bien! —exclamó apretando el puño derecho frente a ella— ¡Confía en ti! Todos confiamos en ti porque tú puedes —y ante esas palabras, desapareció.

Tikki se acercó a Marinette para consolarla, pues lágrimas rodeaban sus mejillas.

—Yo soy Ladybug con o sin máscara —repitió las palabras que Tikki le había repetido muchas veces al inicio de esta cruzada.

—Así es —Tikki se apoyó contra su mejilla—. Marinette es incluso más valiosa que Ladybug, no debes olvidar nunca eso.

* * *

.

* * *

De todos los capitulos que escribí, éste fue de mis favoritos.

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que gracias por acompañarme en esta cruzada ;)

Gracias por los reviews a: laurenlmprincess - Swiftaculous901 - Xiang Li 17 - Myriamj - Dessirenya - karen Agreste - Tecupi

.

Palabras: 803

Próxima Palabra: Gamer

.

Aquatic~

.

10 de Marzo 2020


	11. Día 11: Gamer

**.**

**Vamos 11 quedan 20**

**.**

* * *

**Gamer**

**Día 11 **

**Palabras: 378**

* * *

Si había algo de lo que Marinette podía hacer gala en el colegio, además de ser la presidenta de la clase, era del enorme trofeo que Max y ella habían ganado como representantes de la institución en un torneo de videojuegos.

Así es, porque aun con los miles de cosas que la chica tenía encima, aún le daba tiempo para divertirse y desestresarse con un buen videojuego. Quien la viera jugar, no podían creer como, sin perder la pose calmada y moviendo los dedos en el control de la consola como si de teclas se tratase, la torpe Marinette Dupain Cheng podía barrer el suelo de cuanto jugador osara desafiarla.

En el calendario que armó en su habitación, detalló en grande que cada viernes le dedicaría mínimo una hora a su video juego favorito. No importaba si llovía, tronaba, París se incendiaba… bueno, eso no; pero no importaba que tan ocupada estuviera con la vida real, se iba a dar el tiempo de distraerse con los video juegos, jugaría con su papá, o con su mamá, probaría el nuevo juego que Max inventaría y estaría disponible a pisotear a cuanto caballero agrandado le apareciera en el juego en línea.

Sonrió, cuando pegó la pegatina en forma de joystick en la línea que acababa de pintar en los días viernes.

Tikki se sentó en su hombro y la miró con una sonrisa, mientras Marinette se quitaba los guantes de las manos.

—Te ha quedado muy bonito, Marinette —la mencionada, movió su cabeza para apegarla al Kwami y sonrió.

—Hoy es viernes, así que, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

—¿Videojuegos? —interrogó divertida ante la pregunta de su portadora.

—¡Así es! —elevó la voz, acercándose a la trampilla para bajar junto a sus padres— ¡Marinettastica os reta a un reto, Lord Tomtastico… —exclamó, lanzándole uno de los guantes de hule a su papá. Tom rió ante aquella escena, le encantaba ver a su pequeña de ese humor tan hilarante.

—Pues, acepto vuestro reto, _Mademoiselle. _—respondió Tom, acercándose a la escalera para ayudar a su hija a bajar los últimos escalones—. Pero no lloréis si el polvo mordéis…

—Veamos, padre —exclamó Marinette con exagerada elegancia mientras se sentaba en el sofá—porque no pienso perder.

* * *

.

* * *

Este capitulo me dio mucha risa de escribir, porque no pude evitar pensar en "Ayudando a Adrien" que de paso aviso aviso que el Mes Adrinette tendrá que ver con ese fic :O

.

P**alabras: **_372_

**Próxima Palabra: **_Mamá Kwami_

.

Gracias por sus reviews: laurenlmprincess - Butercup77 - Tecupi - karen Agreste

¡Nos leemos!

.

Aquatic~

.

11 de Marzo 2020


	12. Día 12: Mamá Kwami

**.**

**Vamos 12... faltan 19...**

**¡A leer!**

**.**

* * *

**Mamá Kwami**

**Día 12 **

**Palabras: 691**

* * *

Cuando el Guardian Huan se retiró a descansar, Sabine abrazó a su hija como si hubiera estado en grave peligro, realmente se sentía aterrada.

—Estoy bien —afirmó—. Él es una persona bastante agradable, no te preocupes tanto —apretó fuerte a su madre contra ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de subir a su habitación a descansar.

Tom y Sabine se miraron cuando la puerta de la trampilla se cerró.

—Tengámosle fe —dijo Tom, abrazando a su esposa—. Vamos, quizás estemos ante quien ayude a Ladybug a salvar París de Hawk Moth.

Sabine se quedó en silencio y cerró los ojos. Lo único que le interesaba era que, si esa profecía era correcta, su hija no sufriera.

Mientras en su habitación…

—¡Marinette! —Plagg llegó a ella con una sonrisa y dos trozos de queso Camembert en sus manos, que le compartió—. Hablé con mi portador y me dejó quedarme —la mencionada sonrió y corrió junto a Plagg, Tikki y Wayzz a soltar a cada Kwami de su compartimiento.

Cuando todos salieron, se acercaron a Marinette para un abrazo grupal y luego, empezó a conversar con cada uno de ellos, riendo ante la plática de viejas anécdotas y antiguos portadores.

—Hablando de antiguos portadores, ¿Le has dicho? —comentó Plagg, partiendo la mitad su queso para darle un trozo a Tikki. Ésta miró el queso, pero, aunque le iba más a las cosas dulces, sentía que necesitaba algo salado en ese momento.

—Aún no he hablado de eso —respondió, tomando el queso y dándole un mordisco—, solo le he dado hace tiempo el Kwagatama… Supongo que ella sabrá qué hacer cuando la vea.

—¿Crees que el Maestro Huan le haga justamente esas dos pruebas?

—Sí —afirmó—. Me las confirmó antes de irte a buscar. La orden de Guardianes de los Miraculous acepta a Marinette Dupain Cheng, actual portadora del Miraculous de la creación a ser Guardiana de la Caja del Yin Yang solamente si pasa la prueba de Tiempo Pasado y Presente.

—¿Crees que realmente sea ella? —consultó con algo de mesura.

—Sí, creo que es ella… No he tenido otra portadora con esos hermosos ojos celestes desde ella.

Plagg corrió momentáneamente la mirada, preso de la culpa que aún cargaba por aquella acción, volvió sus ojos verdes a Tikki y con algo de pena, se acercó más y frotó su cabeza con la de ella.

—Vamos, Marinette es una gran portadora, lo hará increíble como guardiana —la señaló, Tikki la observó sonreír y jugar con sus compañeros Kwamis—. Será como nuestra Mamá Kwami, nos cuidará, nos protegerá y nos dará comida… —se detuvo a pensar por un segundo— solo espero que no nos haga ropa —Tikki no pudo evitar reír ante aquello—. Eso, Terroncito, sonríe. Ella necesita que seas tan positiva como siempre. Mi elegido no puede ayudarla en esto, todo depende de ella y de ti. Y yo confió en ti.

—Gracias, Plagg —dijo, suspirando—. Tienes razón, esto es todo entre nosotras dos.

—Así es —confirmó—. Todo depende de Marinette y de ti, y cuando terminen con todo esto, entraremos a un nivel que no llegábamos hace mucho tiempo.

—Estoy segura que conseguiremos alcanzar ese poder definitivo y encontrar a nuestros Nooroo y Duusu…

—Ahora tú sonaste como Mamá Kwami —comentó Plagg comiendo su trozo de queso—. Y yo soy muy joven para ser padre, gracias.

Tikki lo miró de reojo, pero lejos de mostrarse enojada como siempre, decidió seguirle la corriente.

—¿Por qué no? —comentó buscando la mirada de su compañero— No puedo ser madre si no eres el padre de nuestros Kwamis—Plagg observó a Tikki con un tic en el ojo y salió corriendo a refugiarse en los brazos de Marinette.

—¿Plagg? —consultó Marinette, mientras se apegaba a su cara, aterrado.

—Tikki me acaba de asustar—respondió. La de ojos celestes elevó la mirada hacia su Kwami pero solo la vio sonreír, entendió con solo verla, que era un juego entre ellos.

—Ya, Plagg, no te preocupes te protegeré de Tikki —respondió, como toda una buena mamá Kwami.

* * *

.

* * *

Como verán, en el capitulo de Alterego se mencionó que Marinette compartió almas con otras portadoras de Miraculous... Que lo que más deseaba Tikki, pero a la vez temía que una de sus antepasados sea la Traicionada por el portador de la Destrucción, pena que aún carga Plagg con él... Y lo es... ¿qué tiene que ver la mosquetera con Marinette?

Las respuestas a las dudas, está en el día 19 cuando Marinette enfrenta su prueba de "Vidas Pasadas" como el día lo menciona. xD

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Mil gracias a laurenImprincess por estar en todos los capitulos :)

Y también muchas gracias a karen Agreste :D

.

Palabras: 691

Próxima palabra: Casero

.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

.

Aquatic~

.

12 de Marzo 2020


	13. Día 13: Casero

**.**

**13 de 31**

**.**

**Aquí vamos **

**.**

* * *

**Casero **

**Día 13**

**Palabras: 144**

* * *

Si bien, Marinette amaba dormir en las vacaciones, había otra cosa que amaba mucho de ese periodo: Pasar tiempo con su madre.

Ya sea meditando, tomando té o simplemente conversando, pasar tiempo madre e hija la reconfortaba mucho.

Así que ese día, ambas oscurecieron todas las ventanas del living con unas telas, hicieron palomitas de maíz y rentaron por internet un par de películas que Sabine quería mostrarle a Marinette hace tiempo, sobre leyendas chinas y técnicas ancestrales.

Estaba tan sumergida en el asunto de los Miraculous, que lo había encontrado una buena experiencia para adquirir conocimientos sobre épocas pasadas.

Por una tarde, el living de los Dupain-Cheng se convirtió en un cine casero donde Marinette junto a Sabine disfrutaron de una tarde de películas, sin saber, cuanto ayudaría eso a su hija, en un futuro muy cercano.

* * *

.

* * *

Capitulo cortito...

Creo, que este fue el último que hice de esta cantidad de palabras, los otros ya empiezan a ponerse larguitos.

El siguiente es _Brújula_... Un capitulo que me hace ganas de hacer una continuación a este reto más adelante jajajajja XD Mañana verán por qué.

¡Gracias por leer!

.

Aquatic~

.

13 de Marzo 2020


	14. Día 14: Brújula

**.**

**14 de 31**

**.**

**¡Vamos!**

**.**

* * *

**Brújula**

**Día 14 **

**Palabras: 286**

* * *

Saber que podía contar con Chat Noir había quitado un gran peso que Marinette había sentido en su corazón, después de ver como había acabado su vida anterior. Ya más tranquila, se dedicó los últimos días de sus vacaciones a descansar, mientras sus padres atendían al huésped que tenían.

No sabía si sus padres ya sospechaban que ella era Ladybug o no, pero no quería pensar en eso en lo más mínimo.

Al otro día, el guardián Huan puso frente a Marinette lo que parecía ser un reloj de bolsillo, color plateado. Cualquiera podría confundirlo con el Miraculous del Conejo en su forma camuflaje, sin problemas.

—Es una brújula —trató de decir el guardián, Marinette admiraba como éste había empezado a hacer el esfuerzo de hablar francés—. Encontrar Miraculous perdidos.

Marinette observó aquel elemento tomándolo con ambas manos. Sí lo activaba podría saber la ubicación de Mayura y de Hawk Moth, pero entonces había un problema.

—No puedo activarlo si no estoy con Chat Noir, ¿verdad? —dijo con algo de aflicción, el monje afirmó.

—Podrías descubrirlo.

Marinette frunció los labios, con esas palabras, era claro que solo Ladybug podría usarlo.

La llevó a su habitación, allí, abrió el baúl donde ocultaba la caja de Miraculous y colocó la brújula junto a ella.

—Ubícame los Miraculous perdidos —exclamó Marinette mirando la brújula, sabía que nada iba a pasar de todos modos y nada pasó. Riéndose, bajó la tapa de su baúl para volver al living…

Sin darse cuenta que por la forma en que lo puso, tres luces se crearon arremolinadas, una sobre la otra, en dirección al norte. Una era Azul, la otra era Morada y la última…. Verde Neón.

* * *

.

* * *

:O

Si Marinette hubiera esperado un par de segundos más, hubiera notado que los tres Miraculous que faltan están juntos :O

Si bien el tema de la ubicación de esos Miraculous no los tomé en cuenta para este fic, más bien, solo para mostrarlo... He estado pensando si valdría la pena después de terminar esto, hacer un extra con eso...

Pero aún no sé.

_**Palabras: 286**_

_**Próximo Día: Amigos**_... (No es por nada, pero este capitulo me gusta también mucho xD)

.

¡Gracias por leer!

Y gracias laurenImPrincess y karen Agreste por siempre estar ;)

.

Aquatic~

.

14 de Marzo


	15. Día 15: Poder Definitivo

**.**

**¡Y llegamos a la mitad del proyecto!**

**Y ayer me confundí de palabra, amigos es de mañana xD**

**.**

* * *

**Poder Definitivo**

**Día 15 **

**Palabras: 240**

* * *

El Guardian Huan le había pedido a Marinette que le entregara sus pendientes, después de que ella tuvo su conversación con Ladybug. No estaba muy segura de si hacerlo o no, pero Tikki le pidió que confiará.

Con miedo, se quitó los aretes y se los entregó al guardián. Ante un par de palabras en un extraño idioma antiguo, Marinette observó como Tikki era absorbida por los aretes sin ella renunciar a su poder.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —preguntó asustada, pero el guardián solo le hizo un gesto de silencio.

Tras terminar de orar, los pendientes brillaron en color dorado y crearon una línea de dicho color alrededor de las cinco motas que estos poseían.

Una vez desaparecida la luz, Tikki volvió a materializarse al lado de Marinette, sintiendo una energía más poderosa, recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo.

—Lo lograste —exclamó tomando los pendientes para que ella los recuperara.

—Esa línea… —preguntó confusa, al observar como los detalles de sus aretes ahora se parecían a la caja de Miraculous.

—El maestro dice —comenzó Tikki a traducirle—, que lo que reflejaba la forma de la caja, no era porque estabas fusionada con el poder del dragón. Reflejaba el verdadero poder del Miraculous de la Creación.

—Es decir…

—Sí —Afirmó Tikki muy emocionada—. Has pasado la prueba Ma… —se interrumpió y amplió sus sonrisas—, Maestra Marinette. Ahora eres oficialmente la primera Guardiana de los Miraculous.

* * *

.

* * *

Ayer me re confundí con el tema que tocaba xD

Era 15 no 16, pero bueno...

Aquí estamos a mitad del proyecto ya :O

Palabras: 240

Próxima palabra: Amigos (Ahora sí xD)

Pueden buscara en twitter "LadySireNoire" ahí encontraran las imagenes que muestra el orden de este especial. O bien en Wattpad!

¡Gracias por leer!

Gracias por los reviews: Manu - buttercup77 - laurenImprincess - Tecupix4 - karen Agreste

.

Aquatic~

.

15 de Marzo 2020


	16. Día 16: Amigos

**.**

**Iniciamos el capitulo 16**

**.**

**xD Ya me fastidie del reto, quiero subir los cap que me faltan luego jajajaja xD**

**.**

* * *

**Amigos**

**Día 16 **

**Palabras: 579**

* * *

Para ser el primer día de clases, Marinette ya estaba despierta y lista para empezarlo. Había decidido cambiar un poco su atuendo este año, con un qipao rosa con flores azul marino como cierre y un pantalón de satín blanco.

Habia hecho tres diseños con estilo chino y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había vivido la última semana, lo encontró acorde.

Terminó de desayunar, le dio un beso a su madre, un abrazo a su padre y salió hacia el colegio.

Su buena suerte terminó cuando se cruzó con Chloé que se detuvo a examinarla y por la sonrisa, era obvio que empezaría a burlarse.

—Pero miren quien tenemos aquí, ¿una nueva compañera de china?

—Buenos días, Chloé —saludó, tratando de ignorarla.

—¡Sabe mi nombre! —siguió burlándose, mientras hablaba con Sabrina, quien divertida solo reía.

—Lamentablemente —confirmó Marinette—, créeme que sería muy feliz si me olvidara de que existes —la sonrisa de la de cabellos oscuros indignó a la de cabellos rubios. Estaba por contraatacar, cuando Adrien apareció, dejando todo el asunto en silencio.

—Wow, Marinette —exclamó al verla—, estás tan…

—Tradicional —completó Chloé riéndose nuevamente, agradeciendo que Adrien le haya permitido volver al ruedo.

—Yo diría, que se ve bonita —le corrigió. Chloé ahogó un grito entre dientes y sé fue, dejándolos solos.

—No era necesario eso —le comentó Marinette, sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó confundido— ¿Decir la verdad? —Marinette solo respondió afirmando con la cabeza—. Oh, cierto, algo hice antes de las vacaciones, ¿no? —Marinette lo miró confundida— No sé lo que pasó aquella vez con Chloé y Lila, realmente no quería incomodarte y ya no pude pedirte disculpas por…

—Para, para, para —lo interrumpió Marinette, comprendiendo a lo que iba—. Eso no fue culpa tuya.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó confundido.

Marinette aspiró profundo y luego decidió finalmente dejarlo ir para así cerrar el ciclo.

—Me gustabas, Adrien —aquella declaración, hizo que las mejillas del mencionado se colorearan con rapidez—. Mucho. Más allá de un simple modelo o porque me guste la moda —al decir esas palabras, aquel pedazo de su alma que aún se sentía algo amarrado, se liberó—. Por eso siempre, me comportaba extraña contigo y he tratado de que las cosas te salgan bien, por eso había un macarrón de maracuyá, por eso te ayudé con Kagami…

—Pero…

—No te preocupes por mí —le dijo, sacudiendo la mano frente a ella—. En estas vacaciones me di cuenta de muchas cosas y otras que tenía que superar. Y creo que eso me ha hecho ver la vida desde otra perspectiva y me va a permitir finalmente hacer algo que siempre he querido hacer.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el rubio, que aún no salía de su estupor, las mejillas le ardían y… ¿ese era su corazón? En eso vio la mano de su compañera extenderse hacia él.

—Considerarte realmente un amigo —le explicó—. Quiero hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva, un verdadero reinicio entre ambos, ¿puede ser?

Adrien ante aquellas palabras tomó la mano de Marinette, su amistad verdadera era algo que siempre había deseado, ser parte del grupo con el que Marinette comparte, ríe, es ella misma.

—Bien, amigos, entonces —dijo el chico, finalmente.

—Amigos —concluyó Marinette, antes de soltarse e ir al encuentro de Alya que desde lejos empezó a alabar su nueva ropa.

Adrien quedó ahí, observándose la mano. Por alguna razón, podía sentir una energía distinta rodeando a su amiga.

* * *

.

* * *

Bueno, éste es el capitulo uno de la tercera parte, ahora ven porque Marinette estaba con toda la carga contra Chloé en Memes, pues cronológicamente después de este capitulo viene "Memes"

La imagen que coloqué ayer, muestra el orden de las piezas si se leen en orden cronológico.

.

Palabras: 580

Pròxima Palabra: Diseñadora

.

Gracias por su reviews a: laurenImprincess - karen Agreste - Dessirenya

.

Aquatic~

.

16 de Marzo 2020


	17. Día 17: Diseñadora

**.**

**17 de 31**

**.**

**¡Quedan justo capitulos para acompañar la cuarentena xD!**

**.**

* * *

**Diseñadora**

**Día 17**

**Palabras: 258**

…

El desafío de todo diseñador de Modas es saber como combinar el diseño con los diversos tipos de telas que existían, pues si elegían los equivocados, podrían arruinar hasta el diseño más perfecto.

Fue por eso que, Marinette observó las telas que tenía en su habitación para saber con que combinaría el vestido blanco que había finalmente terminado de coser. La base del vestido estaba lista y se le veía bastante bien, pues la falda era acampana y tenía muy bonita caída. Pensar en la decoración en negro que tenía que ponerle la estaba estresando.

Le había atado una tela negra en la cintura, le había puesto puntilla negra en los bordes de la falda, pero seguía sintiendo que era más simple de lo que esperaba. ¡Algo le faltaba!

Tomó la cartera cruzada, se la colocó y salió de su casa. Cruzó hacia el metro y una vez en la línea de transporte, se dirigió hacia la calle de las telas de París, esperanzada de encontrar algo que le despertara esa chispa de diseñadora.

Camino y recorrió varias tiendas hasta que, pasando por una boutique, algo le hizo click en la mente. Aquel era un hermoso vestido rosa pastel con un tul de encaje rosado encima, la falda larga tenía una caída fantástica y si no fuera porque la temática era blanco y negro ya se lo hubiera comprado.

Regresando sobre sus pies, entró en una mercería donde había ido varias veces a comprar.

¡La idea para su vestido finalmente había sido finalizada!

* * *

.

* * *

Marinette al fin tiene inspiración para su vestido!

Ya quiero liberar los capitulos de la organización del baile ;o; xD

.

_Palabras: 289_

_Próxima palabra: Pareja Rara_

.

¡Gracias por leer!

Gracias por sus reviews: laurenImprincess - Butercup77 - karen Agreste

.

Aquatic~

.

17 de Marzo 2020


	18. Día 18: Pareja Rara

**.**

**¡18 de 31!**

**.**

* * *

**Pareja Rara**

**Día 18**

**Palabras: 507**

* * *

Siempre había escuchado de parejas raras, de personas que parecían dos polos opuestos juntas.

Pero nunca pensó que ella iba a ser una de ellas.

Aunque sus padres estaban agradecidos con el señor Stone que se había ofrecido a acompañar a su hija, Marinette aun no podía salir de su ensimismamiento cuando Penny y Jagged habían exclamado por lo bello que le había quedado el vestido.

Jagged le había ofrecido el brazo y ella con pena y vergüenza, pues no podía olvidar que, aunque él le decía que lo viera como el tío que estaba dispuesto a golpear galanes mal portados por ella, él era un famoso artista, y no uno cualquiera, su favorito.

Tras llegar al colegio, Penny les dijo que estaría en la Van por si pasaba algo, mientras ellos disfrutaban de aquella noche.

El lugar estaba bellísimo, encantada por como todo lo que había imaginado se había vuelto realidad. La decoración, el escenario y la música. La comida y las bebidas habían sido por parte del curso de la profesora Mendeleiev con quien habían hecho alianzas para aquel acto escolar que bien valía una nota en Química y física como en literatura.

Cuando Marinette finalmente dio los pasos al patio del colegio, sintió que todas sus miradas estaban en ella y en su rara pareja.

El silencio, de pronto, dejó a Marinette confundida. Pues, la gente no tardó en llegar a Jagged Stone para pedir autógrafos sumamente exaltados.

—Bueno, parece que Adrien no será el único que este firmando autógrafos esta noche —la voz de Kagami la sorprendió, giró sobre sus pies para observarla. Vestía un vestido tipo quimono, enlazado sobre el lado izquierdo con un moño.

—Hola, Kagami —la saludó, la japonesa no sacaba los ojos del vestido de la muchacha.

—¿Tú hiciste el vestido? —consultó, ante la afirmación, Kagami no podía estar más encantada— ¡Es bellísimo!

—Para lo que batallé con él —rió con nervios—, estoy muy satisfecha de mi resultado final. ¿Y Adrien?

—Pues, como pensó que no vendrías, se está encargando de que todo funcione bien —dijo la de ojos castaños, cruzándose de brazo—. Se ha tomado en serio lo de ser un vicepresidente estudiantil.

—Realmente ha trabajado duro para este evento —le informó con una sonrisa—. Se lo veía entusiasmado y pues… —apretó los labios—. ¿Quieres ir a buscarlo y decirle que si vine y que me dejé todo a mí?

Kagami observó a su amiga, buscó con la mirada al rubio que estaba junto con Nino y la profesora Bustier y luego al excéntrico acompañante que no dejaba de sacarse fotos.

—¡Tengo una mejor idea! —dijo, tomándola de la mano—. ¡Ven a bailar conmigo, Marinette!

—¿Qué? —exclamó antes de ser arrastrada hacia la pista de baile.

—¡Vamos! Hoy soy mejor compañía que cualquier hombre —Marinette trató de disimular su sonrisa, apretando los labios pero los movimientos de baile de Kagami la hicieron reír.

—¡Esta bien! —afirmó—. Dejemos a los hombres de lado por una noche.

* * *

.

* * *

Algo de Marigami? xD

.

¿Adivinen que Capitulo viene Mañana?

¡Oh sí!

El capitulo de Vidas Pasadas!

Estamos entrando en los últimos capítulos...

¿Por qué Marinette decidió finiquitar de golpe sus sentimientos por Adrien? ¿Por qué ella fue elegida Guardiana? ¿Por qué Adrien es el vicepresidente de la clase? ¿Por qué la fiesta era en temática blanco y negro?

Todas las respuestas en los últimos 13 capítulos de este especial ;)

.

¡Gracias laurenImprincess por siempre estar ;)!

.

Aquatic~

.

18 de Marzo 2020


	19. Día 19: Vidas Pasadas

**.**

**Para que duerman bien!**

**.**

**xD**

**.**

**19 de 31**

**.**

* * *

**Vidas Pasadas**

**Día 19 **

**Palabras: 1082**

**…**

Aunque Marinette estaba muy intrigada por saber el tema de sus vidas pasadas y si alguna de ellas había tenido que ver con los Miraculous, Tikki se veía preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa, Tikki? —consultó, y aunque la Kwami trató de hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba, para la de ojos celestes fue muy obvio que no era así.

—Estoy preocupada... —confesó, confundiéndola completamente —Hubo una Ladybug antigua que iba a ser guardiana, incluso fue elegida por el mismo maestro que eligió al maestro Fu —susurró, con bastante pena —, pero ella murió antes de poder iniciar con la misión… Fue una etapa muy fea y a veces creo que…

—¿Soy yo? —le preguntó, señalándose—. ¿Crees que soy la reencarnación de la frustrada Guardiana? —Tikki afirmó.

—Cuando ella falleció, el maestro sufrió mucho, pero los designios de las meditaciones lo llevaron a la familia en la que nacería el maestro Fu, mucho tiempo después, pues era el niño elegido a encontrarla de nuevo.

—Wow —Marinette parpadeó sorprendida, tomando el Kwagatama entre sus manos—. Eso quiere decir que ¿Aquí puede haber un pedacito de otra vida mía?

—Tú eres la tercera Ladybug de París. Curiosamente, la elegida por la Orden, fue la segunda Ladybug francesa…

—¿La mosquetera? —preguntó. Tikki sintió que ya estaba hablando de más, pero solo afirmó.

—Solo te pido que, si ves algo en esa época, no dejes que te afecte en la actual —le informó—. Plagg y yo no siempre trabajamos en equipo. A veces éramos rivales porque las épocas eran complicadas y la traición, una moneda corriente.

Marinette frunció el ceño, alzando la ceja derecha.

—¿Crees que dudaría de Chat Noir? —Tikki volvió a afirmar

—Espero que no…—confesó —, pero sé que podrás darte cuenta, si lo ves.

Marinette se inquietó. Ya no estaba segura de si quería saber más, pero aun así, se acomodó en su cama con el Kwagatama en sus manos y le dio una sonrisa a Tikki, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse envolver por la melodía que su Kwami empezó a recitar.

Poco a poco fue quedándose profundamente dormida. De la nada, despertó en un sitio oscuro y por más que veía hacia cualquier lado, nada tomaba forma. Luego de un momento, aparecieron varias siluetas, pero solo una se materializó frente a ella. De cabello vaporoso oscuro con reflejos azulados y brillantes ojos celestes, aquella mujer era como verse a sí misma, pero adulta…—Tú eres…

—La Coccinelle —se quitó el sombrero para hacer una reverencia—, la Ladybug mosquetera.

—Wow —dijo, acercándose más—. Somos…

—¿Idénticas? —comentó con una sonrisa—. Eso parece, porque eres como una mini yo. No vivía algo así desde… —se quedó en silencio, observando detrás de Marinette.

La azabache giró sobre sí misma en ese espacio oscuro y vio como otra silueta estaba materializándose. Al verla claramente, la reconoció: era la Ladybug china, la que fue usada de referencia en el Grimorio.

—Ustedes… —susurró, bastante confundida. ¿Acaso había sido Ladybug, dos veces, en sus vidas pasadas?

—Así es —respondió la mosquetera, como si hubiera leído la mente de la joven diseñadora—. Eres francesa y china, así que eres la marca de nuestra continuidad en la lucha contra las injusticias.

—¿Y qué debo aprender de ustedes?

—De mí, no creo que necesites aprender algo —la de trajes chinos, dio un paso hacia atrás—. Mi vida fue simple porque solo fuimos practicantes para las pruebas, a la hora de escribir el Grimorio.

—¿Fuimos?

—El portador de Plagg y yo —afirmó—. En nuestra época no necesitábamos ocultar nuestros nombres para lo que hacíamos.

—Ustedes… —los colores se le fueron rápidamente a las mejillas.

—Fue un amor correspondido y feliz —la interrumpió la de sombrero emplumado—. No como el mío, que terminó en tragedia y muerte.

—¿Qué?

—La relación de Tikki y Plagg afecta a sus elegidos. Ellos son un balance, por lo que también genera un balance en los portadores —la mirada de la de cabellos largos ondulados bajó tanto que no se veían sus ojos celestes.

—Nosotros teníamos una relación armónica —comentó la china con una sonrisa, rememorando su vida.

—En cambio, yo tenía un sentido de justicia tan elevado que para generar un balance, él se fue al extremo contrario… al de la traición —confesó finalmente la mosquetera.

—Es decir que… —Marinette afectada miró a ambas Ladybug—, si yo quiero hacer todo sola, ¿condeno a mi compañero a la soledad?

—Si haces todo sola, conseguirás quedarte sola —la corrigió la china—. Necesitan un balance positivo y si intentas hacer todo por tu cuenta, podría afectar negativamente al actual portador de Plagg.

—Por ejemplo, yo morí en sus manos —confesó la mosquetera, tocándose el pecho—. Su arma me dio un certero golpe letal.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó espantada, Marinette, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos—. Eso debe ser…

—Horrible, sí —dijo, observando su mano como si recordara aquel momento—. Los celos que tenía, pensando que yo me quedaría con toda la gloria, fueron el detonante de todo. En ese entonces, no estaba bien visto que una mujer tuviera el protagonismo.

De repente, muchas imágenes pasaron por la cabeza de Marinette: la versión civil de la Ladybug china con un joven de cabellos castaños, riéndose y caminando junto a sus Kwamis; y luego, la de una joven rechazando a su compañero, diciéndole que ella era la pieza fundamental del equipo y que podía trabajar sola. Pudo ver la desilusión en los ojos del joven, que eran tan verdes que le recordaron a los de su compañero y que había descubierto que tenía, el día que tuvieron una discusión más o menos parecida a la que veía, en la que comparaban su importancia dentro del grupo, con la diferencia de que ellos, al final, habían comprendido el peso de ambos. ¿Seguiría siendo así?

Luego pudo ver cómo la mosquetera conversaba con un monje, muy animada por ser elegida como la Guardiana de los Miraculous y un momento después, al compañero de ésta, con traje de mosquetero color negro y plateado, lanzándose con su florete por detrás de la heroína, sin poderes, atravesándola con la espada frente a su Kwami.

Esto último fue demasiado para ella, despertándose asustada en su lugar. Tikki trató de calmarla, pero no pudo, por lo que su grito atrajo a sus padres. Sabine corrió a su cama y la abrazó.

—Tranquila, Marinette, tranquila… Estás conmigo, estás con mamá ahora…

* * *

.

* * *

Y taran!

Marinette vio que su vida está enlazada a los Miraculous más de lo que pensaba, es la continuación de un legado de años...

¿Podrá soportar esta situación? ¿Podrá ver a Chat sin sentir que puede traicionarlo como el anterior?

¡No se lo pierdan en proximos capitulos!

.

Palabras: 1083

Próxima Palabra: Vestido

.

Aquatic~

.

19 de Marzo 2020


	20. Día 20: Vestido

**.**

**Van 20, faltan 11**

**.**

* * *

**Vestido**

**Día 20**

**Palabras: 187**

* * *

Cuando regresó de las compras, Marinette subió a su habitación, le sacó la sábana que cubría el maniquí con el vestido blanco y tras analizarlo con cuidado, sacó el tul negro de encajes en forma de flores que había comprado.

Con alfileres lo fue enganchando a través de la cintura, la caída era natural, y el tul bordado que terminaba en ondas que parecían pétalos, que apenas pasaban el largo de la falda, resaltó completamente todo.

Retrocedió unos pasos para admirar como lucia aquel arreglo, no pudo evitar llevar las manos a su rostro, encantada con lo que sus ojos celestes observaban.

El tul bordado le daba un toque elegante.

Con tul negro liso, creó un cinturón al doblarlo varias veces, cerrándolo con un moño en forma de flor, y luego, uso lo que le había sobrado del tul bordado para hacerle unas mangas hasta los codos.

Volvió a retroceder unos pasos para admirarlo con emoción.

—¡Es el vestido! —exclamó con orgullo.

—¡Es maravilloso, Marinette! —Tikki observó el vestido encantada— Una obra maestra.

Marinette no respondió nada, solo admiraba su bella creación.

* * *

.

* * *

Y empezamos los capitulos finales ;o;

.

Palabras: 187

Próxima Palabra: Presidenta

¿Por qué Adrien es vicepresidente? Ahí lo sabrán...

.

¡Gracias por leer!

Gracias por los reviews: laurenImprincess - Butercup77 - Tecupi - Dessirenya - karen Agreste

.

Aquatic~

.

20 de Marzo 2020


	21. Día 21: Presidenta

**.**

**Vamos 21, quedan 10...**

**.**

* * *

**Presidenta**

**Día 21 **

**Palabras: 485**

* * *

Era la primera vez que Marinette tenía dudas sobre si seguiría en la presidencia o no, Lila y Chloé se habían encargado de hacer una buena campaña, prometiendo muchas cosas y ella solo había sido franca como siempre.

—Bien —la profesora Bustier tenía la caja donde los votos fueron puestos por cada uno de los estudiantes—. Recordemos que la persona que salga como presidenta tiene que hacerse cargo del baile escolar de toda la escuela junto con los representantes de la clase de la profesora Mendeleiev.

Las tres afirmaron con decisión.

—¿Puedo hablar? —Adrien levantó la mano y la profesora con una sonrisa, ya que sabía a qué se debía, le concedió la palabra, mientras abría la caja para contar los votos—. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que sea cual sea la que salga elegida, me gustaría ofrecer mi ayuda en su presidencia —ante la sorpresa de todos, el rubio siguió hablando—. Le he pedido permiso a mi padre y ha estado de acuerdo de que es una oportunidad para ver mis capacidades, pero no me siento muy seguro o preparado para ser presidente aún, hablé con la profesora Bustier, y encontró buena idea que me ofreciera a ayudarlas, como vicepresidente, independiente de quien gané hoy.

Chloé y Lila estaban, sin dudas, encantadísimas, pero Marinette observaba la mirada del chico sintiéndose incomoda. ¿De verdad hacía esto ahora? Bueno, mejor ahora que antes, si hubiera ofrecido su ayuda cuando estaba embaladísima con él, no hubiera podido hacer nada.

—Bien, empecemos —Bustier tomó el primer papel y Alya en la pizarra estaba lista para empezar a anotar— El primer voto es para Chloé —comentó, haciendo que sonriera para sus adentros—. El segundo es para Lila —la de cabellos largos sonrió—, el tercero también para Lila, el cuarto para Chloé —habían salido cuatro votos y ninguno era para Marinette, lejos de sentirse incomoda, no quitó la mirada del frente—, el quinto también es para Lila —pero a partir del sexto en adelante, todos los votos fueron para Marinette. La de ojos celestes observó los resultados sin poder creer que al menos 9 de sus compañeros habían votado por ella, el decimo voto que obtuvo era de ella misma—. Entonces quedaron así, Chloé tiene dos votos, Lila tres votos y Marinette tiene diez votos, convirtiéndola otra vez en la presidenta del curso —entre aplausos, Marinette se quedó frente al escritorio de la profesora sumamente sorprendida, mientras las otras dos regresaban a sus asientos claramente molestas por sus resultados.

Adrien se levantó para tomar la mano de Marinette y felicitarla.

Aunque aún estaba sorprendida, miró a su compañero y sonrió sinceramente. Le encantaba la sensación de poder mirar a Adrien como un aliado y no como el chico que le hacía cortocircuito en la cabeza.

Bien, ahora solo era cuestión de empezar las planificaciones del baile.

* * *

.

* * *

Y por eso, Adrien es el vicepresidente.

Lo hubiera sido de cualquiera de las tres, pero como Marinette ganó... pues, ahora son un equipo dentro del colegio también (aunque no lo sepan xD)

Capitulo 21, por ende toca información de como van los capitulos revelados hasta ahora: Pueden encontrar la imagen en Wattpad o buscado "ladysirenoire" en twitter o en mi pagina de facebook que poco a poco voy recuperando xD

.

Mañana viene la pieza número uno...

Akumatizada: El punto de por qué Marinette decide finalmente soltar a Adrien! Y por qué está tan confrontacional con Chloé ;)

Este capitulo contó con: 485 palabras :)

.

¡Solo quedan 10 Capitulos!

.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Gracias: Tecupi - laurenImprincess - karen Agreste - Dessirenya

.

Aquatic~

.

21 de Marzo 2020


	22. Día 22: Akumatizada

**.**

**22... faltan 9**

**.**

* * *

**Akumatizada**

**Día 22**

**Palabras: 554**

* * *

Aquella escena se estaba volviendo tan repetida, que estaba cansándola.

Mientras esperaban por el profesor de Esgrima, Marinette observaba como Lila trataba de sacar de quicio a Kagami, sin éxito. En un inicio, le parecía divertido que no pelearan con un akuma de por medio, ninguna de las dos, pero ese día fue demasiado y todo por culpa de Chloé, pues, a diferencia de ella que debía esperar al profesor para darle el libro en donde debía colocar las calificaciones de educación física, se había quedado solo para molestar.

—¿No sientes que finalmente estás en tu lugar? —le había dicho. Marinette la miró sin comprender las palabras de aquella rubia malintencionada—. Nosotras tres somos del mismo círculo de Adrien, yo soy su mejor amiga, Lila es su compañera de moda y, aunque no me guste para nada, Kagami es su novia. O al menos, un intento de ello… ¿pero tú? —se burló— ¿Qué has logrado tú? —ante la risa, Marinette sintió que algo dentro de ella se desarmaba—. Nada, porque no vales nada y, por ende, eres insignificante.

Pero, no se dejó humillar más por Chloé, tomó su mochila, se abrazó del libro y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Prefiero ser insignificante, a ser oro de los tontos —la aspirante a diseñadora, se alejó de ahí, dejando a Chloé sumamente indignada porque no entendió que era lo que trató de decirle con esas palabras.

…

Marinette suspiró cuando llegó a las escaleras, se sentía tan cansada que solo quería dormir. Estaba harta de Chloé, de Lila, de los sentimientos que estaba dejando ir… ¡De todo!

Se agachó cubriéndose los oídos con frustración.

—¡Marinette, cuidado! —exclamó desesperada una voz detrás de ella, se volteó levemente para ver y notó como Adrien había atacado con su florete a un akuma que casi se posa en el libro de clases. Adrien había evitado que sea akumatizada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. La chica miró al rubio y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos celestes sin consuelo mientras se ponía de pie— Marinette, ¿Qué pasa?

—No sé —respondió, él trató de abrazarla para consolarla, pero ella no se dejó—. No lo hagas, por favor, no te preocupes por mí. Entra, regresa con las chicas, con las chicas de tu vida y déjame a mí, superar esto sin ti.

Adrien se rascó la cabeza con confusión, Marinette se limpió las mejillas con el revés de la mano y le entregó el libro de clases al rubio.

—Confió en que se lo darás al profesor D'Argencourt —embozó una sonrisa que duró un solo segundo y se encaminó hacía su casa.

—¿Qué pasó con Marinette? —consultó Kagami llegando junto a Adrien, el chico observó la mariposa que había destruido con su florete, se sentía mal por aquella acción, pero no quería pelear contra una Marinette akumatizada.

—No sé —suspiró y apretó el libro contra su pecho—. No lo sé.

…

Cuando Marinette llegó a su habitación, dejó salir su irá interna de un solo grito, que amortiguó con un cojín, Tikki la miró con pena, iba tan bien las clases de meditación con su elegida y ahora esto.

—No te preocupes, Tikki —le dijo, como si le hubiera leído la mente—. Ésta es la última vez que me hieren por Adrien Agreste. La última vez. Es hora de que empiece a darme el valor que merezco.

* * *

.

* * *

Y taran!

No quería akumatizar a Marinette, así que cree cierto paralelismo con Chat Blanc, por si han notado en varios capitulos como Marinette menciona su preocupación por Chat varias veces. xD

.

Ahora vieron por qué Marinette decidió cortar definitivamente con esto. Aburrida de Chloé, de estar obligada a ver esa realidad. ¿Era realmente amiga de Adrien o solo lo tenía cerca por que le gustaba?

Es por eso que aquí se entienden varias cosas:

1- Por qué Marinette, en Amigos, le plantea a Adrien el ser realmente amigos.

2- Por qué Marinette le pone los puntos sobre la I a Chloé cuando regresa de su vacaciones, en meme, no solo dejó ir a Adrien sino que también tomo el control de los Miraculous y de su misión como Guardiana.

3- No puede permitirse ser akumatizada.

.

¡Ahora sí entramos en los capitulos finales!

.

Palabras: 554

.

Próxima Palabra: Musculosa (porque tanta rabia con la masa trajo sus ventajas) xD ajjajaja

.

Nos leemos!

.

Graacias por sus reviews: butercup77 - laurenImprincess y a Arashi Shinomori la lluvia de reviews :)

.

Aquatic~

.

22 de Marzo 2020


	23. Día 23: Musculosa

**.**

**23 y quedan 8...**

**.**

* * *

**Musculosa**

**Día 23 **

**Palabras: 389**

* * *

Con los planes para el baile escolar decidido, el curso de la profesora Bustier se juntó el sábado en la mañana para ver que materiales disponía el colegio para el escenario.

Marinette que se había vestido con una calza y chaqueta deportiva color azul marino, llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta y había llegado mucho más temprano que el resto, para poder abrir las dependencias.

Muchos de sus compañeros no la reconocieron a simple vista y menos cuando al llegar la vieron cargar una tabla en su hombro derecho sin ningún problema.

—¡Hola! —los saludó, dejando la tabla en el suelo del patio deportivo para tomar las medidas—. Qué bueno que llegaron, ¿me ayudan a sacar el resto de las maderas?

Alix, Kim, Max, Iván y Mylene afirmaron y se encaminaron a la bodega del colegio a ver que más encontraban.

Alya, Nino, Rose, Juleka y Adrien que llegaron más tardes, se quedaron sorprendidos cuando su pequeña amiga, movía tablas en sus brazos como si fueran simple listones.

Marinette estaba en su mundo, se había quitado la chaqueta y la tenía amarrada en la cintura, dejando a la vista el top deportivo mientras acomodaba las tablas y las media para llegar a cierto tamaño para usar de telón de fondo.

Cuando cerca del mediodía, el papá de Marinette llegó con sándwiches y refrescos para los trabajadores, Kim que observaba a Marinette hace rato, tomó un banco y apoyó el codo en él.

—Ven, Marinette —la mencionada dejó de hablar con su padre para observar a su compañero que le indicaba con la mano que quería jugar a las pulseadas— Juguemos.

—¿Estás seguro? —consultó, Marinette sacudió la cabeza hacia ambos lados como si estuviera extendiendo su cuello, movió sus hombros y afirmó, colocándose frente a Kim, para iniciar la competencia.

Si bien, ambos se dieron buena pelea, la mano de Kim se azotó contra el banco ante la sorpresa de todos.

—¡Oh por todos los cielos! —exclamó Kim sacudiendo su mano—. Si que eres fuerte.

Marinette solo le enseñó el músculo de su brazo y se lo golpeó como si estuviera muy orgullosa de ello. Tanto golpear masas, estaba rindiendo frutos.

—Lo sé —afirmó—. Ahora —tomó de la canasta, un sándwich y sonrió—, come antes que reclame esto como premio.

* * *

.

* * *

Bueno, a partir de ahora solo queda una semana :O

.

¡Ya se nos acaba el especial!

.

Palabras: 389

.

Próxima Consigna: Presión (Aquí verán el famoso accidente que mencionó Marinette y por qué la fiesta era blanca y negra)

.

¡Gracias por leer!

Gracias por sus reviews: laurenImprincess - Tsubasa23 - karen Agreste - Arashi Shinomori

.

Aquatic~

.

23 de Marzo 2020


	24. Día 24: Presión

**.**

**Solo queda una semana**

**.**

**;o;**

**.**

* * *

**Presión**

**Día 24 **

**Palabras: 578**

* * *

Marinette podía jurar y re jurar que las palabras de disculpa de Lila eran vacías, mientras todos sus compañeros la trataban de consolar, Marinette veía el lienzo que había hecho para el escenario manchado con pintura negra.

Según los chicos, Lila había tropezado sin querer y en su trayecto al piso, había pateado la lata de pintura negra ensuciando todo el lienzo que Rose y Juleka estaban terminando de pintar.

La presidenta cerró los ojos e invocó cada uno de los ritos de paz mental que había aprendido, pero nada servía, salió del salón de clases sin decir nada, solo escuchando los exagerados gritos de Lila de que Marinette no la iba a perdonar. Bajo las escaleras, se metió a la sala de los casilleros y caminó hacia el baño para encerrarse ahí, pero alguien que le tomó de la mano, evitó que entrara en él.

—Marinette —la voz de Adrien la sorprendió, apretó los labios y tragó duro sin tratar de llorar, para poder mirarlo. Le sonrió, soltándose— ¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué no estarlo? —respondió, exagerando la energía que sentía—. ¿Por qué Lila acaba de arruinar el dibujo que nos llevó una semana hacer? ¿Por qué no pude trabajar en mi vestido del baile por hacer esto? —consultó— ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien! —dijo finalmente, dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

Adrien la miró sin saber que hacer, la última vez que había tratado de consolarla, prácticamente le gritó que no lo hiciera.

¿Qué hacer?

—¿Tiene solución? —Marinette negó.

—Sí hubieran sido unas marchas pequeñas, podría pintar un cielo estrellado entre medio de las flores, pero es prácticamente todo el centro… La lata de pintura negra estaba llena, solo la usamos para remarcar.

Adrien se llevó los dedos a su mentón tratado de pensar algo, él era el asistente de la presidenta después de todo. ¿Qué haría Nathalie si algo así le pasara a su padre? Bueno, su padre por lo general despediría a todos, quizás no era la mejor opción pensar en ellos… Pero quizás en…

—Leí una vez en una entrevista, que la frase favorita de Ladybug es "Todo problema tiene solución" —comentó, haciendo que Marinette lo miré sorprendida—. Creo que ella es tan maravillosa como tú y podrás encontrar una solución creativa para esto.

Marinette solo afirmó con la cabeza, haciendo que los engranajes de su cabeza se movieran finalmente, había sucumbido a la presión del tiempo en contra y se había olvidado de su propia filosofía.

Todo problema tenía una solución y no podía permitir que la maldad de Lila le empañara sus planes.

Miró a Adrien y, sin pensarlo mucho, se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo. El rubio se sorprendió, pero correspondió.

—¡Gracias por ser mi amigo! —exclamó, cerrando sus ojos—. ¡Estaría bloqueada si no fuera por tu apoyo!

Adrien le dio una leve palmadita en la espalda.

—De nada. Necesitamos de esa mente creativa tuya para salir de esto…

Se mantuvieron un par de segundos así, con los ojos cerrados y luego se separaron de golpe, como si hubiera recibido corriente, así que no se miraron.

_¿Por qué esa escena se les hizo familiar? _

Marinette sacudió la cabeza y miró al chico que aún parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Quizás hacer esto, no me permita asistir al baile porque quedaré agotada como para terminar mi vestido pero… ¡Lo haré!

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó confundido.

—¡Convertir esta fiesta en blanco y negro!

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Y bien, capitulo 24 listo...

Nuevas dudas resueltas.

1\. Porque Marinette habla del incidente que no le dejó terminar con su vestido... Lila, pa variar.

2\. Porque la fiesta fue temática Blanco y Negro.

¡Ya quedan tan poquitos!

Solo 7 piezas más y empezamos con el Adrinette, que será continuación de Ayudando a Adrien!

.

¡Vamos!

.

_**Palabras: 578**_

.

Próxima consigna: **_Orden de Guardianes:_ **¡Por qué Huan estaba en casa de Marinette! Y una mini historia hermosa que me inventé :)

.

¡Gracias por leer!

Gracias por sus reviews: butercup77 - laurenImprincess - tsubasa23 - Dessirenya - Tecupi - karen Agreste

.

Aquatic~

.

24 de Marzo 2020


	25. Día 25: Orden de Guardianes

**.**

**Ya casi terminamos ;o;**

**.**

* * *

**Orden de Guardianes**

**Día 25 **

**Palabras: 750**

* * *

Siempre que recibían visitas en su casa, Marinette se encargaba de recibirlos, pues sus padres pasaban la mayor parte del día en la Panadería. Pero esa vez, ambos por primera vez en años, habían cerrado su tienda para recibir a la persona que venía de China.

Marinette no comprendía porque su madre estaba tan alterada, mientras su padre parecía susurrarle palabras de aliento y de esperanza.

_¿Qué era lo que se había perdido? _

Miró a Tikki que se asomó por la trampilla, ella también estaba intranquila, no lo aguantó más así que decidió consultar.

—¿Qué pasa con la visita? —preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta, eso la molestó— ¿Por qué el invitado de tu abuela es tan importante como para cerrar la panadería? —la segunda pregunta fue directa hacia su madre, por lo que ésta se separó un poco de su marido, le tomó la mano a su hija y se sentó con ella.

—Ya te he mencionado que mi familia vive en una especie de burbuja perdida en el tiempo, algo así como tu abuelo Rolland —Marinette afirmó, sabía que sus padres habían sido bastante revolucionarios para las creencias de ambas familias y por eso estaban aislados de todo. Lo de su abuelo paterno fue bastante simple, por lo que imaginaba que lo de su madre sería igual, ¿no?

—¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? —sonrió, ante las miles de posibilidades con comidas que podía encontrarse—. ¿Ellos estaban en contra de la harina de trigo?

—Ojalá fuera tan simple —Sabine tomó las manos de su hija—. Mis padres son herederos de artes chinas bastante tradicionales, mi lado materno con la gastronomía. Como has visto, mi tío es un Maestro Chef. —la de ojos celestes asintió—. Por el lado paterno, la familia de mi padre se dedicaba a dos polos bastantes diferentes, había monjes que ondeaban en la meditación y guerreros expertos en artes marciales.

Marinette la observó pudiendo comprenderla un poco mejor. Si bien, su madre era bajita y se movía bastante bien para defenderse, prefería mantenerse en una postura calmada y recurrir a la meditación. Sin contar que era una buena chef. Sabine era una buena mezcla de todas esas tradiciones.

—Así como vivían dentro de sus tradiciones chinas, mi abuela paterna era muy creyente de la fortuna y de las predicciones —Marinette sintió como sus manos eran apretadas por las de su madre—. Una de sus predicciones fuiste tú. En mi fortuna indicaba que me iría a una tierra lejana, cortando los lazos que me ataban a todos mis familiares. En esa tierra tendría una niña de brillantes ojos color cielo que sería muy importante para el mundo —aunque sonrió, Marinette notó que los ojos de su madre se empezaron a poner acuosos—. No creí mucho esas cosas, pero le empecé a tomar el peso cuando decidí a los dieciocho años venir a vivir a Francia. Quería estudiar aquí, aunque mis padres no lo encontraban adecuado, mi abuela me recordó que lo me leyó cuando cumplí diez años y decidí hacerlo —aspiró profundo—. Finalmente vine a este país con una beca, conocí a tu padre y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos hasta que finalmente decidió confesarme su amor —miró a Tom, que las observaba a las dos con detenimiento—. Cuando naciste y vi tus preciosos ojos color cielo, comprendí que lo que me había dicho mi abuela, finalmente era una realidad.

Sabine la tomó del rostro y limpió las mejillas de su pequeña.

—No sé bien a que se refiere con que serás importante para el mundo, pero tu padre y yo siempre hemos querido cuidarte y darte todo nuestro amor para que sepas que siempre, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros, aún si el peso de salvar al mundo cae sobre tus manos.

Marinette miró a su madre y se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarla con fuerza. ¡_Si supieran que ya cargaba con esa responsabilidad! ¿Cómo lo tomarían?_

El timbre de la casa, las hizo separar, la hora de la verdad había llegado.

Cuando Tom abrió la puerta, Marinette observó al sujeto calvo de largas ropas rojas y naranjas que estaba parado frente a su padre. Se puso prácticamente de pie de un solo salto.

Lo que había sido enviado por su abuela, el conocido que ella pidió albergar en casa no era otro que un representante de la orden de los Guardianes.

Un Guardian del templo reestablecido había llegado a París.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cuando inicié este mes, habíamos estado hablando de como todos parecen tener una relación con los Miraculous en su familia, menos Marinette...

Y como la familia de Sabine es un misterio para todos aún, decidí usarlo. Después de todo, Marinette no tiene ascendencia China por nada, ¿no?

Así que entrelacé todo...

Marinette era alguien esperado como se vio en capitulos como Vidas Pasadas y Alterego...

.

Palabras: 750

.

Próxima Consigna: _**Comodidad** _(Las consecuencias de Meme)

.

¡Gracias por leer!

Y gracias por sus reviews: laurenImprincess - Dessirenya - Butercup77 - Tecupi

.

Aquatic~

.

25 de Marzo 2020


	26. Día 26: Comodidad

**.**

**¡Solo quedan 5!**

**.**

* * *

**Comodidad**

**Día 26 **

**Palabras: 327**

* * *

El ambiente de la sala de la profesora Bustier estaba bastante distendido, después del día de sinceridad brutal que Marinette había tenido para con Chloé, la rubia había decidido hacer la ley del hielo con la joven Dupain Cheng, y ella hacía lo mismo.

Las clases se desarrollaban de una manera pacífica, los chistes internos y las risas no faltaban. Lejos de poner el salón patas para arriba, lo que Marinette había hecho creó un ambiente mucho más cómodo de trabajo.

La comodidad los acompañó por varios días hasta que la profesora dio la orden de que el día lunes de la siguiente semana se realizarían las elecciones para la presidencia del curso.

Marinette se puso de pie, indicándole a la profesora su idea de continuar en su puesto por otro año más si sus compañeros no se oponían.

Pero, entre los comentarios de que sería buena idea que Marinette siguiera otro año más, Chloé levantó la mano.

—Yo quiero postularme —dijo, sin mirar a nadie.

La señorita Bustier ante eso, anotó el nombre de Marinette y el de Chloé en la pizarra.

—¿Alguien más? —consultó la mujer de cabellos rojizos y mirada verde— ¿Lila?

El curso entero se giró hacia la joven de ojos olivos que levantaba su mano con emoción.

—Yo también quiero ser presidenta —exclamó.

—De acuerdo —anotó el nombre de Lila junto al de las otras dos y volvió la mirada hacia el grupo—. El lunes serán las votaciones, así que tienen estos días para presentar sus planes de trabajo y que gane la mejor.

Y ante aquella frase, la comodidad que Marinette sentía casi tambalea, porque si no fuera porque cerró sus ojos y se mentalizó en un campo de protección, las miradas que Chloé y Lila le dieron, la hubieran atravesado.

Pero tenía que apegarse a su plan de no prometer cosas imposibles. Dejaría las excentricidades para Chloé y las falsas esperanzas para Lila.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Y así quedó todo en la sala después del día de sinceridad bruta de Marinette! xD

.

Este capitulo tiene 327 palabras.

La siguiente es Futuro: Una nueva charla entre Madre e Hija ;)

.

¡Gracias por leer!

Saludos especiales a laurenImprincess - Butercup77 - Tecupi - Arashi Shinomori

.

Ya queda muy poquito!

.

Aquatic~

.

26 de Marzo 2020


	27. Día 27: Futuro

**.**

**Van 27 quedan 4 :O**

**.**

* * *

**Futuro**

**Día 27**

**Palabras: 353**

* * *

Esa tarde de sábado, Sabine preparó de su té especial, unos cuantos macarrones y subió al cuarto de su hija.

Habían pasado muchas emociones el último mes, cuando la profecía de su familia se había materializado en un monje tibetano en busca de su hija.

Estaba segura que Marinette podría con todo, pero, aunque la confianza en las capacidades de su hija era alta, también sabía que su preocupación de madre estaría en el mismo nivel.

Marinette la recibió con una sonrisa y dejó en lo que estaba trabajando en el pc, para acercarse y tomar la bandeja.

—No molesto, ¿verdad?

—No, no estaba haciendo nada realmente, solo revisando unas cosas —informó, apoyando la bandeja al lado de su computador—. ¿Pasó algo?

—No, solo quería saber cómo estás, cómo te sientes con todo lo que ha pasado la última vez —mientras servía el té, Marinette se quedó en silencio, cruzada de brazos tratando de analizar la situación.

—Pues —frunció sus labios, había mucha información que clasificar y otra tanta que omitir—, el monje que vino, me hizo sentir que mi vida valía la pena ser vivida, que ya no tengo control del pasado, pero que tengo el del presente en mis manos y el futuro no se puede tallar en piedra con precisión, porque lo vamos creando día a día.

—Realmente, ¿crees que tienes ese poder del que predicaban?

Marinette movió su mirada inconscientemente hacia el baúl.

—No sé, Mamá —respondió volviéndola a mirar—. No sé si tengo o no el poder de poder enfrentar todo lo que viene en mi vida, estoy segura de que habrá veces que sienta que no puedo, que quiera botar todo, pero también estoy segura de que habrá gente que no permitirá que eso pase, ¿o me equivocó?

—Claro que no —afirmó Sabine sonriendo, contagiando a su hija.

—Sé que tengo algo que hacer, pero no apresuraré las cosas, de eso puedes estar segura. Pues si el destino me espera en el futuro, iré caminando despacio para poder disfrutar cada uno de los pasos que dé hacia él.

* * *

.

* * *

.

¡Ya casi terminamos! Solo quedan 4 capítulos...

.

Palabras: 353

.

Próxima Consigna: Líder de Equipo: La primera vez que Marinette ve a Chat Noir después de saber el destino de sus antepasados... ¿Cómo se llevarán?

También sabrán porque la escena de "Presión" Para ese par, le resultó tan familiar xD

.

Mientras yo estoy a casi nada de terminar la continuación de "Ayudando a Adrien" que se publicará a partir del 1 de Abril!

.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Quedense en sus casitas! Al menos aquí les traeré entretención :D

Gracias por sus reviews: laurenImprincess - melgamonster - Butercup77 - Tecupi - Dessirenya - karen Agreste - Arashi Shinomori

.

Aquatic~

.

27 de Marzo 2020


	28. Día 28: Líder de equipo

**.**

**Solo tres más...**

**.**

* * *

**Líder de Equipo**

**Día 28 **

**Palabras: 764**

* * *

En el tiempo que llevaba como superheroina, Marinette nunca había sentido tanto miedo como ese momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la de su compañero.

No podía evitar pensar en el chico que vio en sus recuerdos en China, ni siquiera en los recuerdos que compartió con Eléonore donde ella estaba enamorada de quien le ha quitado la vida.

¿Será que por eso la vida de ambos era así? ¿Él estaría pagando los pecados de Jean por matarla en la otra vida? Sacudió la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa.

Tenía que agradecer que finalmente su compañero había decidido cambiar de dirección, buscar el amor en algún lugar donde no fuera tan peligroso.

—¿Cuál era la urgencia, Ladybug? —consultó el superhéroe y ella le mostró a la persona que la acompañaba.

—Chat Noir te presento al Maestro Huan, ha venido a presentarme la prueba para corroborar que los deseos del Maestro Fu de dejarme como guardiana hayan sido los correctos.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? —el tono de reproche fue claro en la voz del rubio. Apretó los labios sin saber que responderle, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Wayzz lo saludó.

—La maestra fue puesta a prueba en su identidad secreta —le explicó—. Incluirlo hubiera hecho que ambos conocieran las identidades y…

—Y eso nos dejaría sin los Miraculous —completo Chat, pero seguía sin sacar la mirada de Ladybug, ¿por qué le esquivaba la mirada? ¿Por qué sentía que le tenía miedo? ¡Eso lo molestaba aún más!

—El maestro Huan ha pedido que te notificáramos que Ladybug, actual guardiana de los Miraculous, se ha convertido en la líder del equipo por lo que necesitamos contar con tu apoyo para que ella pueda llevar a cabo su misión de recuperación de los Miraculous Perdidos.

—Claro —respondió, pero algo en su tono de voz incomodó al guardián. Él miró a la chica y luego al muchacho, podía ver el hilo del destino nuevamente enmarañado sobre ambos jóvenes. Quizás, no hablaba muy bien francés, pero se permitió decir unas palabras.

—El Miraculous que usted posee, tiene que trabajar en armonía con el de ella —empuñó la mano derecha y la cubrió con la izquierda—. Son un todo y ninguno puede actuar correctamente sin él otro portador —Chat Noir observó al guardián y luego a su compañera—. Sí una de las partes está negada, todo el trabajo será en vano.

—¡Yo no…! —trató de hablar el chico, pero el Guardian lo interrumpió.

—La elección de Fu fue la correcta, el equilibrio y balance que ustedes poseen resalta a simple vista —el hombre se acercó a Chat y le golpeó el hombro susurrándole un par de frases que Ladybug no comprendió, pero por la reacción del rubio, él sí—. Sé que lo harán bien —le indicó, dejándolos solos un momento, necesitaba verlos a la distancia.

—Ladybug, yo… —susurró, llevando la mano a la nuca. Había escuchado por Plagg, que la Kwami de Ladybug lo había ido a buscar, pero nunca pensó que era por algo por el estilo—. Debe haber sido difícil, ¿no? —ante aquello la mirada celeste de la superheroina se posó en su compañero—. Oye, lo siento, solo quiero que sepas que, si hubiera sabido que estabas en una prueba, hubiera apostado todo a que ibas a salir favorecida, como siempre.

—Eso no me anima mucho —el comentario de la chica hizo que Chat Noir sonriera y dejara de lado sus nervios, apoyando ambas manos en los hombros de su compañera.

—Me alegra mucho tenerte como compañera —dijo, finalmente—. No he podido darte los ánimos para afrontar esto, pero me alegra mucho que lo hayas logrado, bueno, estoy seguro que la chica tras este antifaz es maravillosa y no dudo en que tienes el poder para guiarnos correctamente —luego, le dio un abrazo, dejándola totalmente congelada en su sitio—. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, Líder, hagamos este trabajo juntos.

Ladybug sonrió y respondió al abrazo.

—Gracias, Chat —le agradeció y sorprendiendo al chico, lo abrazó con fuerza. El aprovechó y le regresó el gesto también quizás estaba desahogando los nervios de aquel desafío—, por estar siempre para mí. Y perdón por todo lo que tengo que mantener para mí.

—Somos un equipo, ¿no?

—Sí —afirmó con la cabeza, aún abrazando a su compañero, aunque él veía a Ladybug, realmente quien lo abrazaba con el alma era Marinette.

La chica sin la máscara que necesitaba tanto saber que seguía contando con él, sinceramente, pese a todo.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

Bueno, es algo que faltaba.

El enfrentamiento con Chat después de saber todo lo que acarrió en sus otras vidas con el portador de Plagg...

¿Leyeron ese abrazo? ¡Seguro les recordó a Presión!

Claro, por eso ellos tienen un deja vú, porque recordaron este abrazo :O

.

¡Ya queda muy poquito para terminar!

.

Este capitulo tuvo 764 palabras.

.

Próxima Consigna: Flores, el pos baile!

.

¡Nos leemos mañana!

.

¡Gracias por leer!

.

¡Gracias por sus reviews: laurenImprincess - melgamonster - SeleneKou13 - karen Agreste - Arashi Shinomori - Tecupi!

.

¡Quédense en sus casas y lean harto! xD

.

28 de Marzo 2020


	29. Día 29: Flores

**.**

**Solo faltan dos días ;o; **

**.**

* * *

**Flores**

**Día 29**

**Palabras: 800**

* * *

Cuando el baile terminó y los estudiantes se empezaron a retirar, Marinette subió al segundo piso del colegio, se apoyó contra la protección y recorrió con sus ojos celestes, llena de orgullo, como había resultado todo.

Habían sido semanas de no dormir planificando, de tratar de arreglar los problemas causados por personas ociosas, pero finalmente todo había terminado.

Tenía que esperar que la profesora Bustier y Mendeleiev terminaran su reunión, para poder, junto con el presidente del otro curso, iniciar la limpieza más importante, antes de que el departamento de aseo del colegio se encargara del resto.

—Fue una noche fantástica —dijo una voz a su lado, que la sorprendió. Pero más le sorprendió ver como la chaqueta de Adrien le cubría los hombros.

—¿Dejaste a Kagami en su casa? —el rubio afirmó— ¿Por qué volviste? —consultó. Adrien pareció pensarlo un poco y luego se le acercó, como si lo que le contara fuera un secreto.

—Pues siento que necesitaras ayuda —respondió, antes de volver a su posición, también se apoyó en las protecciones, dejando las manos colgadas—. Además, Kagami te retuvo toda la noche, no me dejó acercarme a ninguna de las dos en ningún momento.

Ahora fue el turno de Marinette de reírse y acercarse como si le contara un secreto.

—Pactamos que era una noche sin hombres.

—Ahora entiendo —respondió Adrien y ambos se rieron, volviendo a observar el patio del colegio.

El ambiente entre ambos se veía realmente tranquilo y acogedor, al chico le encantaba esa nueva química que habían conseguido trabajando juntos para que todo eso fuera posible, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo ciego que estuvo tanto tiempo. No podía negar que a veces extrañaba que tartamudeara en su presencia, nunca había notado lo tierna que se veía hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

—Adrien…

—¿Sí? —dijo, aun perdido en sus pensamientos, pero Marinette le dio un sacudón que lo regreso—. Nos llama la señorita Bustier.

Ambos bajaron y se reunieron con su profesora. Nino y Alya que aún estaban desmontando el sonido, se acercaron a escuchar también.

Tras las indicaciones, consiguieron un par de bolsas para echar las telas del lienzo, los adornos que podrían servir para alguna otra exposición, mientras Adrien y Nino, tomaban el cuadro de madera y lo dejaban en un rincón apoyado, donde nadie se lastimaría.

Mientras los de la otra división guardaban restos de bebidas y bocadillos, Alya se le acercó a Marinette.

—Me encanta como luce tu vestido con esa chaqueta blanca —comentó moviendo las manos frente a ella—. Te ves con un toque de elegancia.

—Oh, no es mía es de… —y mientras se la quitaba, notó que, dentro de ella, había una etiqueta con flores, las cuales reconocería en cualquier lado. Era su logo.

—Parece que sí era tuya —comentó Alya, con cierto sarcasmo.

Marinette observó la chaqueta y empezó a reírse. Ante aquella escena, Adrien volvió preocupado, pensando que algo le había pasado a su prenda, pues era de sus favoritas.

—¿Tú me compraste esto? —Adrien se quedó de pronto tieso en su sitio, confundido si aquella pregunta era buena o mala. Pero no pudo mentir, así que afirmó con la cabeza—. El mundo es chico…

—¿Por qué lo dices? —consultó, pero la diseñadora negó con la cabeza. Tampoco era como que fuera a decirle que aquella chaqueta se la había hecho a él, que era una que quería darle en algunos de los cumpleaños que compartirían juntos en algún momento—. Cuando la vi —comentó, recuperándola—, sentí que era mía. Así que la compre —volvió a mirarla—, siento si te molesta, pero no pienso devolver nada de lo que compré.

—¿Compraste más cosas? —el rubio enmudeció, con las mejillas rojas. Alya que captó la indirecta, empezó a reírse, Marinette la acompañó unos segundos después. ¡Al fin conocía a su famoso cliente anónimo!

—¿Qué?

—Gracias, Adrien —dijo Marinette—, por ser un cliente de mi tienda virtual —y poniéndose de puntitas, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Volviendo a poner en marcha, tenía manteles que doblar.

Adrien quedó en su lugar más confundido que nunca, pero se sentía bien.

—¡Felicidades! —dijo Alya, dejándolo aún más confundido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si bien Marinette te prometió ser tu amiga, yo tenía mis dudas, ahora viéndolos… Estoy segura que llegarán a ser grandes amigos.

Adrien observó a la chica de lentes y luego, a Marinette, afirmando con la cabeza, bajó su mirada hacia la chaqueta blanca de sus manos y sonrió.

Cada día se estaba acercando más y más a Marinette y eso le gustaba mucho. Pues, él consideraba que era una de las personas más valiosas en su vida.

Y cada cosa que compró, y que tenía ese logo de flores, lo comprobaba.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

¡Y como algunos adivinaron por ahí!

Marinette tenía un comprador anónimo que fue revelado. Si bien, no lo aclaré dentro de la historia porque era un punto que se salía de Marinette. Adrien era un cliente de su pagina virtual, como tienen ese problema antes de irse de vacaciones, donde Adrien pensaba que algo le había hecho a Marinette, él decide hacerse una cuenta "secreta" para comprar, pensando que ella le podría negar la venta xD Sí Adrien es super drama queen, así me lo imaginé en todo ese tiempo.

¡Y como verán el baile terminó bien para todos!

.

Solo quedan dos capítulos...

Un capitulo después de aceptar que Jagged invita a Marinette a acompañarla al baile _(Balcón_) y la primera interacción de Marinette con Huan _(Caja de Miraculous)_

.

¡Pronto podrán leer el fic en orden!

.

Nos estamos leyendo mañana ;)

Gracias por hacer que llegue a los 150 reviews :) laurenImprincess - melgamonster - butercup77

.

Aquatic~

.

29 de Marzo 2020


	30. Día 30: Balcón

**.**

**Solo falta uno más...**

**.**

* * *

**Balcón**

**Día 30**

**Palabras: 235**

* * *

Decir que Marinette estaba frustrada, era quedarse corto. ¡La joven estaba a punto de pedirle a su padre un poco de masa de pan para ir a golpearla de tanto coraje que se tenía a si misma!

¿Por qué para los demás desbordaba creatividad y para ella no?

¿Así se hacía llamar Diseñadora?

¿Por qué no podía diseñar algo bonito para ella para el dichoso baile?

Estaba muy frustrada y solo quedan dos días para el viernes.

Aspiró profundamente, subió a su cama y salió hacia el balcón de su habitación.

Si había un lugar en toda su casa que adoraba más, era ese pequeño balcón donde tenía una reposera para acostarse a ver las estrellas en la noche, un pequeño jardín adornándolo y la majestuosa catedral de Notre Dame a la vista.

Observar el agua del río Sena, la tranquilizaba de una forma maravillosa.

Cerró los ojos cuando la suave brisa nocturna le agitó el cabello en el viento y esperó poder calmar con él, todos sus pensamientos inútiles de su cabeza que le bloqueaban su lado creativo en ese momento.

Aspiró profundo, apretando sus manos en las protecciones del balcón.

Soltando el aire lentamente por la boca, dejó escapar cada uno de los pensamientos que bloqueaban su mente.

Cuando sintió que ya estaba completamente liberada, volvió a su habitación, tomó su libreta y se puso a dibujar.

* * *

.

¡Y ahora solo nos queda el último día!

.

Gracias por leer...

.

Aquatic~

.

30 de Marzo 2020


	31. Día 31: Caja de Miraculous

**.**

**Y hemos llegado a su fin...**

**Capitulo dedicado a _laurenImprincess_ que me acompañó sin falta en cada uno de los capítulos publicados.**

**¡Gracias mil por el apoyo que recibo en cada cosa que subo!**

**.**

* * *

**Caja de Miraculous**

**Día 31 **

**Palabras: 947**

* * *

Sabine actuó de interprete la mayor parte del día entre su familia y el monje tibetano. Marinette sabía perfectamente que ese hombre era un guardián de los Miraculous, y, aunque tuviera mejor preparación que ella, era un igual.

Tom y Sabine se mostraron bastante reacios a cumplir con el pedido de que se retiraran, pero Marinette sonrió y les afirmó que ella estaría bien.

Cuando quedaron finalmente solos, Tikki apareció ante el guardián a darle una reverencia.

—No me quitarán la caja, ¿verdad? —susurró, apretando el Kwagatama que usaba de collar—. Sé que no tengo las mismas capacidades que ustedes, pero estoy dispuesta a aprender —el monje empezó a hablar con Tikki, quien solo afirmaba. Luego volteó hacia Marinette y le sonrió. Eso era bueno, ¿no?

—Los guardianes son una orden de personas que han velado por la seguridad del mundo desde hace muchísimos años y su misión fue interrumpida abruptamente —cuando Marinette observó al hombre, éste le estaba haciendo una reverencia—. Vino a mostrarte los respetos de la orden por haberlos salvado.

—Entonces…

—Él fue enviado para instruirte en tu labor de Guardiana—Tikki se veía tan feliz como ella—. Dijo que espera poder ser un buen maestro.

—No puedo creerlo —agitó las manos ante sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de la emoción.

—Quiere que traigas la caja —ante el pedido de Tikki, Marinette subió a su habitación por la caja de Miraculous, o el huevo de Miraculous, bajó con ésta bajo el brazo.

—Disculpe su forma, pero… —le entregó la caja y el hombre la observó con detenimiento, luego a Marinette y luego a Tikki con quien empezó a conversar.

—Sí —afirmó, la Kwami de la creación—. El Maestro Fu usó el seudónimo de Ladybug como dueña, para proteger su identidad. Llevábamos a cabo la fusión con Longg por eso los detalles dorado en las motas.

El hombre pareció molestarle bastante el aspecto de la caja, pero tras observarla bien. Terminó por sonreir, pero solo fue un breve momento, pues Tikki rió con algo de nerviosismos.

—Sí, son tres los Miraculous faltantes. Dos son los extraviados por el Maestro Fu y el que tiene el portador del Gato Negro —ante eso, el maestro le entregó la caja a Marinette y volvió a hablar con Tikki. No le gustó mucho lo que le pidió, pero afirmó de mala gana.

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó.

—Tengo que ir por Plagg —suspiró—. Vengo en un momento…

—Pero…

—Saca a Wayzz —le dijo, antes de desaparecer.

La Guardiana tomó del compartimiento con el símbolo de la protección y sacó la pulsera de Jade perteneciente a Wayzz y se la colocó.

—Saludos, Maestra Marinette —la joven sintió sus mejillas calientes, pero le señaló al representante de la orden.

—¡Oh, Maestro Huan! —Wayzz empezó a conversar con él, como si lo conociera de hace mucho tiempo, bueno, se supone que debía conocerlo. Ambos conversaron en un idioma que Marinette no conocía, ni siquiera estaba seguro que fuera chino.

Observó su caja en forma de huevo, todavía no entendía porque su caja tenía esa forma.

Wayzz le sonrió.

—La antigua caja mostraba la importancia de cada uno de los Miraculous —le indicó el Kwami en forma de Tortuga—. En el centro estaban Tikki y Plagg, los representantes del balance, el yin y el yang. Luego la pareja que arman los Miraculous de los Sentimientos y las Emociones. Y Los Miraculous únicos de La Protección, La Ilusión y la Sujeción alrededor de la de Tikki y Plagg. En cada uno de los cajones, se encuentra los Miraculous basado en el Horóscopo Chino —explicó. El guardián siguió hablando—. Pero, al pasar a tus manos, la caja dejó de tener una oligarquía de poder, en esa forma, solo Tikki y Plagg mantienen su poder jerárquico, pero todos los demás Miraculous estamos al mismo nivel. La forma que adquirió la caja, demuestra lo que significamos para ti, cada uno de nosotros.

—Pero… —observó cada uno de los compartimientos. Claramente se podía ver la mota que correspondía a Tikki arriba y la de Plagg en el lado contrario, pero si le daba vuelta, Plagg quedaba arriba y Tikki abajo. Y cada uno de los miraculous estaban ordenados. Si Plagg quedaba arriba, todos los Miraculous que acompañaban esa mitad de huevo, eran los que poseían carga Yang. Mientras que del lado de Tikki, eran los de energía Yin.

Se sorprendió de su propia imaginación, al no darse cuenta antes de eso.

—Si no te gusta la forma de huevo —comentó Plagg, apareciendo frente a ellos—, piensa que es una semilla.

—¿Una semilla? —consultó, y luego saludó al Kwami que acababa de llegar.

—Sí, la forma ovalada ayuda a eso… —miró a Tikki—. Tanto ella como yo estamos aquí y aquí —indicó ambos lados—. Pero el poder no está por fuera, está en el interior de cada uno de esos compartimientos. Uno ve a una semilla de forma insignificante, pero es capaz de ocultar la vida y un gran poder de traspasar el tiempo dentro...

—Poder interno —musitó. Plagg afirmó.

—Así es —comentó, y luego realizó una reverencia al Guardian Huan—. Y para ser una buena guardiana es lo que necesitas.

Marinette observó la caja de Miraculous que tenía en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su mejilla en ella.

Hasta ahora, no podía comprender su forma, pero viéndolo desde la perspectiva del guardián y de Plagg, se sentía mucho más conectada a cada uno de ellos que antes.

Iba a ser una buena Guardiana, para que el apoyo que cada uno de ellos le otorgaba, no fuera en vano.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Y al fin terminamos!

Gracias por haberme acompañado durante este tiempo...

Para finalizar, les dejo el orden de los capítulos si desean releerlo en orden.

.

✿Marinette superando y acomodando sus responsabilidades

.

akumatizada (22)

Dejandolo ir (2)

Nuevos comienzos (1)

Vacaciones (3)

Masa (4)

Casero (13)

Niñera (5)

Doble vida (6)

Gamer (11)

.

.

✿Marinette recibiendo la visita de la Orden de Guardianes.

.

La orden de guardianes (25)

La caja de miraculous (31)

Mamá Kwami (12)

Vida Pasada (19)

Alter ego (10)

Ultimate Power (15)

Lider de Equipo (28)

Brujula (14)

Despedida (8)

.

.

✿Marinette como organizadora del Baile Escolar.

.

Amigos (16)

Memes (7)

Comodidad (26)

Presidenta (21)

Musculosa (23)

Presión (24)

Tio Jagged (9)

Balcon (30)

Diseñadora (17)

Vestido (20)

Pareja rara (18)

Flores (29)

Futuro (27)

.

.

.

.

¡Mil gracias por todo!

Y especial a las persona de los ultimos capitulos:

laurenImprincess - Dessirenya - melgamonster - Tecupi - karen Agreste - Zara - Fega

.

Mañana estamos iniciando el Mes Adrinette con la continuación de Ayudando a Adrien!

.

¡Acompañenme!

.

Aquatic

.

31 de Marzo 2020


End file.
